The Calamities of Seventh Grade
by LottaLovegoodPickles
Summary: Tommy Pickles and his friends deal with a plethora of new issues, including new friends and a very cruel new 7th grade history teacher who ruins the Rugrats' lives, even more than Angelica would even hope to! First of my AGU!/Rugrats series.
1. The First Day of School

_*All recognizable characters are credited to Klasky Csupo*_

* * *

'Is it me, or are the sixth graders even smaller than we were last year?' the young boy thought to himself, as he gazed toward the ten to eleven-year-old children bustling through the front doors of Jim Junior Middle School. The hot California sun shone from the clear skies above. Thomas Pickles, a twelve-year-old of average height clad in a bright blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, stood by the shrubs surrounding the entrance path.

Seventh grade was just moments away. Although another year closer to high school, Tommy knew he would have to survive the seventh and eighth grades. Sighing, he ran a hand through his cropped black hair. The memories of the past two years of middle school flooded through his mind. Fifth and sixth grade had been wild and sometimes agonizing. Fifth grade, their first year at the middle school, was the year of preteen awakening for Tommy and his friends. Puberty reared its ugly head, as he and the other boys became hairier and their voices began cracking. The girls had their share of issues, and Tommy had no desire to research deeper than the basic information he learned in health class with Mr. Pangborn.

Two years ago, during that fifth-grade year, Tommy got his first kiss. He never saw the girl, Olivia Benson, again. It wasn't long before he met Rachel Ann Wyatt Horowitz, his first official girlfriend. It was ironic that the two met at the Hebrew school that his mother made him attend and that their relationship somewhat mirrored that of his maternal grandparents, Boris and Minka Kropotkin.

However, it was due to what Tommy believed was his stupidity that the relationship ended in disaster. He had almost lost his friends at the time, save his best friend and brother, who both put up with his depressed state of mind. His parents, however, were another story.

'You were too young for a girlfriend anyway, sweetie,' his mother had said.

Tommy gritted his teeth at the vivid memory. 'Like that would ever make me feel any better about myself, Mom.'

Sixth grade brought him a strict science teacher, Mrs. Guppy, that was the opposite of Mr. Beaker, who was kind of a joke. Next, his aunt Charlotte got her CEO position back after a lengthy lawsuit and trial involving one Jonathan Patalas. Of all the years, Tommy had known Jonathan, he never saw the scandal that ended his promising promotion over his at times, abusive boss.

Now that he had turned twelve the past week and set to began seventh grade, Tommy realized that life would only get more complicated for him and his friends. He felt blessed to still have his closest friends and brother around after all the drama of the past two years and the drama to come. The knot at the pit of his stomach twisted tighter, now thinking about his little brother. Younger by fourteen months, the unique Dylan Pickles would be starting the sixth grade. Although young enough to be in fifth, Dil was clearly smart enough to be in seventh grade. The new program for Gifted students ran by Vice Principal Estes Pangborn and Tommy's future English teacher, Miss. Velma O'Keats kicked off last year with Chuckie Finster, Tommy's best friend, and Dil practically skipping a grade.

Tommy hoped that Mrs. Guppy wouldn't give Dil a hard time, even though he was in the Acceleration Program for Gifted Students. Mrs. Guppy would be the least of Dil's problems, Tommy knew. Dil would be going through puberty, starting this year. Middle school pre-teenagers were also more likely to submit into peer pressure. Poor Chuckie was the evident example, before Miss. O'Keats helped him through it last year. As for a unique kid like Dil…well it could break or make him stronger.

He desperately hoped it would be the second possible outcome.

Meanwhile, his cousin Angelica, along with Susie Carmichael and Harold Frumkin, would be starting ninth grade at Winona N. Whitman High School. Tommy knew that he and his friends will not be able to survive another year of Angelica's ridicule. Even at fourteen, Angelica was cruel and vindictive, but none of the current bad deeds could compare with those of her pre-school days.

The older students, most with irked faces, loitered outside the front entrance. Some eighth-grade girls were complaining that summer was not "long enough." A select few students, particularly the nerds, seemed genuinely happy about the upcoming year, chatting excitedly about new classes and new teachers. Tommy didn't know how to feel. He sighed again, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled toward the front entrance.

A nasal voice calling his name broke his stride, as he turned around behind him. Four figures ran up toward him. Leading the way was the grinning Chuckie Finster. A teenage, bespectacled boy with flaming red-orange hair and grass-green eyes, Charles Crandall Finster had been Tommy's best friend since babyhood. His stepsister, Kimi, and their mutual friends, Phillip and Lillian DeVille trailed behind him.

"Konnichiwa, Tommy," Kimi greeted. A small girl of Japanese descent, she had her raven-purple hair tied up with stalks. The DeVilles also received him. The fraternal brunette twins lived next door to Tommy and Dil and had been close friends, also since babyhood.

"What happened to you, Tommy?" Lil demanded, with a worried gaze. Sporting a touch of makeup, a white blouse, and skirt of bright fall colors, Lil was definitely the more fashion-conscious of the twins. "We lost you when we all got off the bus."

Tommy shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. I must not have been paying attention, is all. Just thinking."

"It's cool," Phil said. Dressed lazily in his t-shirt and jean shorts, the younger DeVille twin was still the most laid-back of the friends. "First day of school nerves can get to you. Happens all the time. Should we go in?"

Tommy grinned. "Bell's about to ring, so…yeah."

The five long-time best friends walked together into the forbidding school building, all pensive about the daunting seventh grade. They stuck together, Tommy, the clear leader of the friends; Chuckie, the shy and sensitive academic nerd; Phil, the bohemian goof-up; Lil, the strong, independent soccer girl; and Kimi, the worldly and unconventional artist. All five would be delighting in the fact that this school year would be the first without Angelica, Tommy's older cousin who often bullied and teased him and his friends. Tommy could taste the relief.

The friends walked out into the courtyard, where the rest of the student body awaited the morning bell. Kimi, with a sweep of her surroundings, tapped Tommy's shoulder. "Where's Dil?" she asked. "He wasn't on the bus."

"Mom took him to school early," Tommy replied, with a shrug. "Pangborn and Miss. O'Keats wanted him and the other Gifted students to come a half hour early for the orientation."

"I can attest to that," Chuckie said, with a sigh. "I had to get up early, so Dad could take me to school. Dil's probably still with Mr. Pangborn…I mean, that's where I left him."

"Man!" Phil mused, with a shake of his head. "Dil in an acceleration program. That's like Chuckie's neck of the woods, eh?"

Chuckie averted his eyes to the ground. Tommy knew that his best friend was nervous enough. Although now officially in eighth grade, Chuckie would be taking classes at the high school with the freshmen in the afternoon, thanks to the acceleration program. His friends, particularly Tommy and Kimi, felt for him. While they and the twins would bask in the glory of an Angelica-free day, Chuckie would have to spend a half-day with her. "Apparently, my little brother decided to be a smart kid," Tommy spoke. "It's probably the only thing going for him now."

"The fact that we're his only friends?" Phil said.

"Phillip!" his sister scolded, with a wrinkle in her forehead that eerily reminded Tommy of his mother, Didi, as well as Phil and Lil's own mother, Betty.

"What? It's true."

"Dil never had any luck with the other kids his age," Kimi said. "It's really not his fault. He's just too-"

"Weird?" Chuckie finished.

"Let's change the subject, you guys." Tommy waved a hand. He sits down on a chair at the table nearest the doors leading into the main building. "Who do we all have for homeroom?" he asked, taking out his schedule from his backpack. "I got this Stedwell guy. History."

"Me too," Phil and Lil piped up, simultaneously.

"I got Ms. Winston. Geometry." Chuckie took out his schedule. "I heard she's pretty hard."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Susie and Angelica had her."

"I got Miss O'Keats for English," Kimi said. "It should be interesting. Susie said that she was relatively easy. As for Ms. Winston, Susie said that as long as you work hard, you should do well."

"Chuckie always works hard," Phil said, rolling his eyes. "It's starting to annoy me." Chuckie threw a dirty look at him in response.

"What about this Mr. Stedwell?" Lil said, making a face. "I've never heard of him."

"That's cuz he's new," Kimi said. "I heard that the school got an influx of new teachers over the summer."

Chuckie nodded. "Pangborn was insistent that the school be the top of the nation in terms of test scores. Heard he swept across the country to get teachers over here. This Stedwell guy's probably one of 'em."

The bell suddenly rang. Students, previously standing around and chatting, hurry inside. Tommy and his friends start for the history wing, pushing through the throng of kids now heading for their homerooms.

"Well. Time for the first day of school," Tommy said, heaving a sigh.

"Should we meet at our normal table at lunch period?" Chuckie said. His friends responded with enthusiastic affirmatives. Kimi gathered her backpack and sprinted for the English wing with a cheery, "Bonne chance."

"What about Dil?" Lil asked. "He probably won't remember that we eat outside all the time now."

"I'll find a way to tell him," Tommy said. "I still don't know his schedule."

"Okay. I better get to Geometry," Chuckie stated. "I want to make a good impression on Ms. Winston. Good luck." He waved as he heads for the math wing.

"You too, Chuck," Tommy muttered, with a wistful gaze. He had always had confidence in his closest friend. He then turned to the twins. "Well, it's just the three of us now. Let's go find out what this Stedwell is like."

* * *

Ten miles away, the students of Winona N. Whitman High School awaited the morning bell to signal the first day of school. Fourteen-year-old Angelica Pickles sashayed toward the front steps of the school, head held up high, lips pursed, now reveling in her new status as high-schooler. Her judging brown eyes observed the atmosphere. Brianna Milo, Chelsea Aquino, and Paris Seltzer trailed behind her. The trio once belonged to her greatest middle school rival, Savannah Shannon. To Angelica's displeasure, the other girl had everything she wanted: popularity, respect, the boys chasing after her, talent, etc, etc.

Last May, Savannah moved away to Orlando, Florida (her dad got some hotshot job at the theme park or something). Angelica immediately took over. After five months of brown-nosing and manipulation, she slipped right into Savannah's place as the most popular girl in her grade. Brianna, miffed at being rejected by her best friend, had almost come close.

Angelica remained by the front steps, half-listening as the trio of new friends spoke about their plans for the year. Her own plans were set since the summer. She'll try out for the cheerleading squad, maybe scope out for a guy. This was going to be a great year for her, regardless of what Finster and his loser pre-teen friends will do…

Finster. Angelica internally groaned. That freckle-faced, bespectacled, annoyingly intelligent, cowardly, mouth full of braces, ugh- goody two-shoes freak!

Ugh!

"Calm down, Ange," she muttered to herself, pacing the ground as her friends kept gossiping amongst themselves. She took a deep breath, as she took out her pink handheld mirror. "Don't let him get to you," she scolded her reflection. "This is your year. This is your time to shine. Your-"

"Hey, Angelica!"

The voice of Sean Butler calling from across the road prompted her to look up. The popular boy waved at her direction, as he and his practically mute best friend, Justin Rogers, walked across the street. She flashed her best smile toward the two boys, snapping her mirror shut. "Hi, Sean! Lunch today?"

"You bet! Catch ya then."

She turned to the double doors, now crossing her arms. "Savannah is gone to greater pastures in Orlando, Florida. Her friends worship me now. And Sean definitely likes me and considers me his friend. Oh, yeah. High school will totally be the best four years of my life." With a satisfied sigh, she strutted for the steps leading to the entrance.

"Watch me, girls," she addressed her posse. "Watch the incomparable Angelica C. Pickles walk right in those halls. Nothing will stop me now." She turned to the girls behind her. "Are we ready? Yes? Let's go." She flipped her blonde locks and headed for the steps. A weight shifted her out of balance. "Umph!" With a gasp, Brianna catches her.

Angelica cast her blazing eyes on the wretched person responsible. "Watch where you're going, loser!"

A blond boy about her age stood by the steps, his blue-grey eyes narrowed in disgust. "You watch it."

"Just pay attention and maybe it won't happen again!" Angelica snapped at him. She turned away with another flip of her hair. She walked up the steps, with the three girls in tow. They emerged inside the foyer, with the administrative offices to the left and the memorabilia to the right.

"Ugh! What a loser," Angelica started, with the three walking at her side. "Who was he? Some new kid, I bet you. He had better watch his step." She turned toward Brianna. "Did you see his hair?"

"Unfortunately," the other girl said, with an evil snicker. "Obviously, he uses oil to slick it."

"Seems like he thinks highly of himself," said Chelsea. "And that blazer he was wearing? Looks like off a bad boarding school drama."

"Totally!" agreed Paris. "He was cute, though."

The other girls murmured their agreement. Angelica merely shrugged. "Meh, he wasn't that cute."

"Hi, Angelica," a voice called from the direction of the school library. She suppressed a groan, as Susanna Carmichael appeared in the hall. Angelica had last seen her goody-two-shoes classmate at their middle school graduation giving her boring valedictory speech. Angelica had been too busy texting back and forth amongst the other girls about Savannah's departure to care. Susie was then off to some smart kid camp the next weekend. Across the street neighbors with the Pickles', she was friendly with Angelica's cousins and their preteen friends, a fact that annoyed Angelica to no end. Susie was also close with Chuckie Finster, a fact that really annoyed her to no end. An African-American with long brown braids down her back and a cheerful look on her face, Susie greeted Angelica and her friends.

"So," she started. "Are you ready for the first day of school?"

"Perhaps," Angelica said, breaking away from the three girls. "Is Frumkin here with you?"

Susie's eyes narrowed, at the callous mention of their mutual friend and classmate since their pre-school days. "No. He's still talking to Vice Principal Mandel. I wouldn't dream of Harold and I embarrassing you on your first day of high school, Angelica. I know how important your image is to you."

"Sarcasm again, Carmichael?" Angelica said, stifling a yawn. "Look, you and Harold can be all high and mighty because that smarty-pants Acceleration Program bumped you and him up a grade. You may think you're sophomores…but you're still freshmen in my book."

"Whatever you say, Angelica," Susie said, with a shrug. "See ya."

"Bye." Angelica watched the other girl leave. She turned to Brianna, Chelsea, and Paris. "I thought she'd never leave. Let's get this started, eh?" To her word, the bell rang. "Let's go." She motioned to her friends with a snap of her fingers.


	2. The Rugrats 7th Graders Meet Mr Stedwell

Tommy and the DeVille twins rushed through the chaos of bumbling students trying to find their way to their homerooms. Tommy led Phil and Lil up the stairs toward the history wing, his heart beating in his chest. No one spoke amongst the trio, as they reached their destination.

They walked into Room 213, the classroom that contained their new homeroom. Tommy and the twins spotted only three other students who had arrived on the early side. Tommy recognized Trevor Horne among them. He waved friendlily at Trevor, who waved back. Two years ago, Trevor was the new kid who obsessed with copying and stealing Tommy's image. Now, Trevor played soccer on Phil and Lil's rec team. He now had a friendly acquaintanceship with Tommy, with no trace of their initial issues. Tommy figured that Trevor and the other students were all waiting anxiously to meet their homeroom teacher for the year. Like himself. Like Phil and Lil.

The room only contained a bookshelf full of history reference books and textbooks, an overhead projector at the front of the room, twenty-five student desks, and a long teacher's desk, with the American flag draped over. No trace of the teacher's personality could be found in the classroom itself, and Tommy knew he had no headway on the likeness of the teacher named Mr. Stedwell.

"A little nervous, aren't we?" Phil mutters, breaking the silence.

Tommy heads for a desk toward the back of the room. "Yeah. Pretty much. We don't even know what he's like, seeing as he's new."

"True that." Phil flops down in the desk next to Tommy. His twin rolls her eyes and takes a seat in the front row. "He might be some old guy from a university or one of those lame subs who decided to be a permanent teacher."

"Maybe for the first one," Tommy said. "But don't know about the second theory. Of all the subs we've had, Phil, none of them is named Stedwell."

Phil nods. "Good point. He must be from out of town."

The two fall into silence, as more students arrive in the classroom, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Tommy spots Dil Pickles among them, wearing his sherpa hat with a cheerful look on his face. Unlike Tommy who inherited his father's dark hair, Dil had his mother's red hair, which was now in curls reaching down his neck. He walked in his trademark backward motion toward the second-row seat, behind Lil. Tommy made a note to himself, to tell Dil of the lunch plans as soon as the class period ended.

Unfortunately for Dil, an austere-looking man followed behind him. Tommy held his breath; this must be Mr. Stedwell, their new homeroom teacher. Mr. Stedwell, presumedly in a very annoyed mood, strode in with a briefcase in his hand. The man slammed the case on the teacher's desk and scrutinized his new homeroom students.

Tommy and the DeVilles observed their new homeroom/history teacher. Stedwell was pretty tall, a lot taller than any of their fathers. He was not old, nor young, but Tommy knew that he could be in his thirties or forties. His beige hair was cropped neatly, and he wore neat clothes to match, with dark slacks and suit. In Tommy's opinion, this teacher seemed a mix of a stern principal and a CEO.

"You, young man!" the man said. Tommy could detect a New England dialect in the teacher's sharp tone. Or maybe it was a posh dialect from the UK. Stedwell's eyes, black as night, fall on Dil.

The younger Pickles looked back at him with a curious gaze in his own hazel eyes. "Yes, sir?"

Stedwell's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean by walking into my classroom in a backward motion?"

Phil snorts.

"I usually walk backward," Dil said, with a shrug. "It's my thing."

The class chortled.

"Silence," the teacher hissed. The students immediately quieted. "You could have truly gotten someone else hurt or perhaps even yourself, is that right?" Stedwell continued, striding toward his desk.

Dil shrugged again. "It's never been a problem before."

Most of the boys, including Phil snickered.

"Oh, joy," Stedwell said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "A smart aleck in the class. Tell me your name." He then took out the role sheet from his briefcase.

"Dil Pickles," Dil spoke, calmly.

Stedwell identified the name of the younger Pickles on the role sheet. "Ah! Well, Dylan Pickles, its a shame when someone bright and intelligent enough to be in the Acceleration Program for Gifted Students, would stoop to behave as such."

Dil stared at Stedwell, confused as to why he was being reprimanded.

Stedwell's eyes gleamed with what Tommy believed was hatred. "Disgrace."

Tommy swallowed. 'God, please don't let Dil get in trouble on the first day of school in his first class.' Stedwell began reading off the names on the roll. "Akins, Tamara."

"Here!"

"Babcock, Lucy."

"Here!"

"Blancas, Evan."

"Here!"

Stedwell approached the Ds. "DeVille, Lillian."

Lil raised her hand. "Present."

Tommy believed he saw Stedwell roll his eyes. "DeVille, Phillip."

"Ova here, my good man."

Stedwell peered at Phil with a disgusted look on his face and glanced back at the roll sheet. "Edwards, Tara."

"Here."

"Faulkner, Jeffrey."

"Here."

"Graham, Joseph."

"Here."

"Horne, Trevor."

"Here."

"Jackson, Caroline."

"Here."

"Lewis, Damien."

"Here."

"Lorner, Luana."

Silence.

"No Lorner?" Stedwell said, with a faux look of concern on his face. "Tsk, tsk, what a pity." He ticked off the name with an Absent. Tommy wondered if Luana Lorner got wind of this awful Mr. Stedwell and if she stayed away because of him.

Stedwell arrived at the Pickles in the roll. "Of course, our friend Dylan is here to grace us with his presence and apparently he has a brother. Pickles, Thomas!"

Tommy awkwardly raised his hand. "Here."

Stedwell finished the roll. He then wrote his name on the board, as soon as "Zeller, Tanner," was confirmed present. "You will address me as Mr. Stedwell or "Sir", only. Not Stedwell. Not Mr. S. Not Steddy. Et cetera, et cetera."

Phil rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This Stedwell dude must be insane to think that any first-year teacher could qualify as a big-shot.

"Now, this is homeroom, so I am required to go over the school handbook and pass out the-"

The door suddenly opened, cutting Stedwell off. A blonde girl wearing a loose-fitting turquoise dress and white cardigan rushed into the room. She was carrying a bag with the peace sign on it. The bag was made out of what Tommy believed was the hemp product used to make eco-clothes. The girl wore no makeup, not even the lip gloss so often used by Lil and Angelica, and her earrings seemed to resemble doves. Her long, wavy blonde hair was tied over her left shoulder with a rainbow cotton scrunchie. Clutching an excuse note in her hand, the girl gazed at the class with wide, protuberant blue-green eyes. The female Dil, Tommy thought.

"What do you mean by interrupting me?" Stedwell snapped.

"Sorry, I'm late, " the girl spoke up, holding her excuse note to Stedwell. Tommy figured that she also spoke in a New England dialect. "My mother was caught up in traffic."

Stedwell swiped the note from her. "No excuse to be late to my class. Name?"

To Tommy's surprise, the girl seemed unfazed by Stedwell's acerbic nature. She looked back at the teacher with calm, observant eyes. "Luana Lorner."

"Ah, yes. Miss. Lorner." Stedwell picked up his roll sheet and crossed out the "absent" next to her name and replaced it with a check. "Sit down."

"Yes, sir." Luana stumbled awkwardly toward the empty desk right next to Dil.

"It's the first day. Cut the girl some slack!" Phil burst out. Tommy facepalmed next to him. 'Phil, no-'

Stedwell gazes at Phil with steely eyes. "Quite the contrary, Mr. DeVille. Miss. Lorner, here, should have planned ahead, so that in the event that the unexpected were to happen, she would have been on time to my class."

Phil rolled his eyes, in response. Stedwell placed the roll sheet on his desk and continues his lecture. "Now as I was saying-"

"Who does this guy think he is? The king of the world?" Phil was complaining to Tommy, who couldn't even begin to reply. Stedwell droned on about homeroom business, not looking at the two now whispering amongst themselves.

"He's not gonna last long in this school, I can bet you that!" Phil continued in an angry whisper. "He's probably from some hotshot private school in England or something."

Tommy kept his gaze on the blackboard as if to pay attention to Stedwell. "Probably."

"I wonder if they beat the students where he comes from."

Tommy gulped. "I hope not."

"Mr. Pickles? Mr. DeVille?" Stedwell bellowed from the front of the room. "Do you two have something to share with the class?"

"No, sir," Tommy muttered, his stomach tightening into a knot.

"Then I suggest that the both of you keep your mouths shut, hmm?"

The two slunk back in their seats, praying that this horror of a class would just end.

* * *

Kimi stopped at her newly assigned locker, her head still buzzing from Miss. O'Keats' homeroom. It was now passing period between third and fourth, as Kimi switched her books out. With lunch just one short period away, her stomach rumbled and she began to feel restless. Chuckie appeared around the bend. Upon seeing his sister, he waved.

She smiled at her brother. "Hey, Chuck! How was your morning?"

"Uneventful." Chuckie smashed down his wild hair at the back of his head. "I think I can kill Geometry. You?"

"Uh- it's good so far," Kimi said, with a shrug. She slams her locker shut and meets her brother's eyes. "Miss. O'Keats is…uh…interesting."

Chuckie grinned. "You'll get used to her. Just think of her as an adult female version of Dil. That's what I did."

"Yeah," Kimi mused, trailing off. "Although Dil obsesses over aliens and Miss. O'Keats likes quoting poetry and talking about her New Age belief systems." The Finster siblings then dissolved into laughter.

"So, have you had Stedwell yet?" Chuckie then asked.

Kimi's brow furrowed. "No. Why?"

"Word around the school is that he's tough, I mean really, really tough," Chuckie said, with a fearful gaze in his eyes. "I saw Tommy coming out of second period. I ask him about Stedwell, and his face immediately turns pasty white…like he saw a ghost."

Kimi shook her head with a sympathetic noise out of the back of her throat. "Poor Tommy. Stedwell's class must have been really bad. It's a good thing you're in eighth/ninth grade, Chuck."

Chuckie shuddered. "Yeah. I don't think I would last ten minutes with a teacher like that."

"Considering you had Pangborn for PE?" Kimi said, with a twinkle in her dark eyes. "Yeah, it is a good thing you don't have Stedwell."

Chuckie's face turned beet-red. "Gee, thanks, Kimi."

Kimi flashed a smile. "Always happy to cheer you up, big bro."

"Chuckie! Kimi!" a female voice cried from across the hall. "Thank God I found you two before the warning bell!" The two Finster siblings turned to see Lil, out of breath, running up toward them.

"Guys!" Lil puffed. "Guys...you can not believe...My God."

"Lil?" Kimi said, reaching out a hand to her best friend. "What's happening? And take deep breaths."

Lil caught her breath, as she grasped Kimi's hand. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Chuckie demanded, his eyebrows lifted in impatience.

"Stedwell did the most aggro thing ever!" Lil burst out, releasing the other girl's hand. She directed her gaze toward Chuckie. "By the way Chuckie, your face is red."

"Ugggh, still?!" Chuckie groaned as he turned away from the girls.

"What happened, Lil?" Kimi pressed.

Lil exhaled a deep breath. "Stedwell gave some guy detention for being ten minutes late to his third-period class! Nick Lanson, who never gets in trouble."

"On the first day of school?" Kimi exclaimed. "You are kidding me. Poor Nick."

"I'm not kidding. I would never kid about something like this. And- you won't believe what he did in homeroom."

"What?" Chuckie spoke, still shading his face.

"He tormented Dil in homeroom today," Lil responded. "He didn't do anything wrong. And he gave this new girl, Luana Lorner, a hard time for coming to class late. She had a note and everything. Anyway, I definitely think he hates me, Phil and Tommy."

Kimi pursed her lips. "The guy is sadistic."

"You couldn't have said it better than that, Kim. When do you have him?"

"Fourth period," groaned Kimi. "Which is right up next. Any word of advice for someone who hasn't met him yet?"

Lil shrugged. "Here's the gist of it, Kimi. Speak only when spoken to and obey all the rules."

"Heh," Kimi said, rolling her eyes. "Like that would work. You said that Dil did nothing wrong, right?"

"Well," Lil pondered. "He did walk into class backward as usual."

Kimi laughed. "Oh, I see. Don't worry about it, Lil. I got this."

The two-minute warning bell rang, and the friends headed off in different directions. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Kimi headed for the history wing.


	3. Making New Friends

The bell rang to signal the start of the lunch period. Dil left his fourth-period English class and strode up the stairs toward the history wing. Walking slowly to his locker, in his backward motion, Dil thought he heard a vaguely familiar voice calling his name.

"Dylan? Dylan! Hey, Dylan!"

Dil turned to meet the gaze of the blonde girl who had come late to homeroom. He immediately wondered what Luana Lorner, the new girl, would want with him…the outcast who obsessed over aliens.

"She doesn't know yet, Dil," he muttered to himself. "She doesn't know." He watched as Luana Lorner placed her hemp bag on the floor next to him. She began cracking the combination on the locker next to him. He darted away to make space.

"You're okay," Luana said. "Wicked that we're locker neighbors, eh?"

Dil nodded. "Yeah. Cool."

The two switched their books in silence. Both Dil and Luana exchanged looks, now closing their respective lockers simultaneously. Both burst out in laughter.

"Whoa…wow…" Dil gasped between pearls of laughter. "We both switched our books and shut our lockers at the same...exact...time."

"I know!" Luana said, now snickering. "It's quite peculiar…or maybe not."

"I guess." Dil cracked a smile. Luana Lorner was like no one else that he had met…at least no one his own age. The mere fact that she stood up to an unpleasant teacher like Stedwell on the first day of school impressed him. Dil figured that Luana was about ten or eleven due to her small height. He wondered if she was in the Acceleration program with him. Vice Principal Pangborn had mentioned that there were a couple of students who didn't make it to the orientation that morning and that they would have to come during lunch or after-school to make it up.

Dil smiled inwardly. For the last two years, Pangborn had started to be more lenient, especially with Dil and the Gifted students, although retaining his severe Vice Principal personality to students who messed around. Dil figured it may have to do with Pangborn's blossoming relationship with Miss. O'Keats.

Luana held a hand out to Dil, breaking him from his thoughts. "My name is Luana if you don't already know. You're Dylan, right?"

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand for a shake. "Dil Pickles. You're new here, right?"

Luana nodded. "We moved here from Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts?" Dil said, gathering his backpack. "So, you flew all the way, cross-country?"

"Pretty much. We actually drove, though."

Dil's mouth flew open in shock. "You DROVE?"

"Oh, yes. Dad drove us for almost a week."

Dil blinked. This girl was something else. She had said the phrase without a beat, with a sign of exhaustion. "How do you like California so far?" he then asked, as the two walked to the cafeteria.

"California is...interesting," Luana replied, clutching her hemp bag. "I always thought that California was a state filled with plastics and movie stars."

Dil laughed. "Those people are mainly found in LA. Here, in the San Bernardino area, it's a lot more…normal. There's a select few from LA and the other big cities who actually come to this area to get away from all the nonsense."

"Ah, I see. Where do you fit?"

"Me?"

Luana smiled. "You walk in a backward motion, wear a sherpa hat, and have this infectious personality. You are not the picture of a stereotype Californian."

"I guess not," Dil said, musing. "Although, I have a cousin who fits into the stereotype. Don't tell her I said that. Angelica is the type to threaten my life if I ever said that about her."

Luana laughed a little. "She sounds unpleasant. I take it, she's your older cousin."

"Yeah. By three years. She's a freshman at Whitman High School. We're safe for the most part."

"Ah. Does she ridicule you quite often?"

"Heh!" Dil exclaimed, shaking his head. "All the time it seems. She has been since me, my brother, and our friends were babies."

Luana gasped. "How appalling! I can relate; I have been through it myself."

Dil stopped by the cafeteria doors. "Really?"

"Oh yes. People used to borrow my things without permission. Quite rude, to be blunt."

'Did people steal from her?' Dil thought, bewildered. 'This girl was so nice.' His thoughts buzzed as he and Luana walk into the cafeteria. They walked in companionable silence with Dil heading for the lunch line and Luana walking beside him with her brightly colored lunch bag.

"You know, Angelica's always been calling me a weirdo," Dil said, as the lunch lady fills up his lunch tray. "I could say it fits."

"I disagree," Luana said. "What about your brother? Thomas?"

"Tommy? Oh, he's pretty accepting to a point. We're cool." He turned to the lunch lady. "Thanks, Gertrude."

"Of course, Angelica picks on him, as well," Dil now said to Luana, as he walked toward the register with his lunch money. "I mean, just for the mere reason that he's younger and all." He then paid for his lunch. "Here you are, Mrs. Stevens," he then said to the cashier.

"Thank you. Have a good day now, Dylan."

The two walked to the lunch tables, where most of the younger student body gathered to eat their lunch.

"Dil! Hey, Dil!" Tommy's voice boomed through the cafeteria. He and the DeVilles approached the two. "You comin' out?"

"To eat with you?" Dil raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah-" Tommy trailed off. "Um, I forgot to bring it up after first period today. I was so freaked about that Stedwell."

"It's cool, T. Stedwell's nothing," Dil waved a dismissive hand. He then motions at the girl next to him. "You know Luana Lorner from our homeroom."

"Hello, Thomas. Phillip. Lillian," Luana greeted, with a friendly wave.

Tommy and the twins answered with awkward waves. Lil's face reddened with embarrassment, her finger hovering toward the girl's direction. "Uh-?"

"Luana Lorner," Luana said patiently, with a gentle lilt of her voice. "Dylan's friend, and I'm in your homeroom."

Dil's ears perked up. Friend? After only chatting for a few minutes? He'll take it. She was definitely more like him than any of the other kids he knew.

"Oh! OH!" Phil suddenly burst out. "You're that girl who came in and put that Stedwell in his place."

"Well, she did seem unaffected by his pompous so-called 'authority'," Lil said. "Sorry, we're…spacey. Miss. O'Keats' class."

Dil nodded in understanding. Knowing the seventh and eighth-grade English teacher and her eccentric and emotional personality for two years now, Dil figured that the woman's teaching methods were a breeze compared to Stedwell's…and Mrs. Guppy's to an extent. Not like he didn't appreciate the sixth and seventh-grade science teacher…

"It's quite alright, Lillian," Luana spoke with a giggle at the DeVille girl's use of air quotes. "I'm pleased to meet Dylan's brother and his friends."

"Uh-Dil?" Phil said, gazing at the two younger students with a bemused look on his face. "You gonna come to lunch with us or what?"

Dil turned quickly toward Luana and back toward the others. "Uh- I was kind of hoping that I'd hang with Luana- just get to know her a little better."

Tommy and Phil nodded, with confused gazes. "It's alright, Dil," Lil said kindly. "It's nice to see you're making a new friend."

"Thanks, Lil. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure, Dil," Tommy said, breaking from his reverie. "See ya."

"Nice to meet you, Luana," Phil said.

Luana smiled. "Likewise."

With his lunch in hands, Dil trekked outside with Luana, their eyes on the patio area. Tommy and the twins, in turn, exchanged looks while waiting for their lunch.

"Wow, I never thought Dil would make a new friend that quickly, and- and with a girl!" Lil commented.

"Stranger things have happened," Phil said, shaking his head. "And what's with the calling us by our formal names?"

"Let's just be happy for him, guys," Tommy said, with a far-away look in his blue eyes.

Dil, meanwhile, stopped at an empty table by the trees. It was far enough from the crowd of students at the outdoor patio. Perfect.

"You've found a perfect spot, Dylan," Luana said, following closely behind him.

The two sat down at the table. Dil immediately took a bite of the mystery meat on his lunch tray. Opposite him, Luana unpacked her lunch bag, now taking out plastic containers full of strange foods that Dil had never seen before.

"So," Dil started, hoping to get his mind off the questionable lunch. "You in seventh grade?"

"I'm actually in sixth grade," Luana responded. "I'm in the Acceleration Program for Gifted Students."

Dil's face brightened. "So am I!"

Luana gazed down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I truly hope Mr. Pangborn isn't upset that I didn't come to the orientation."

"He won't be," Dil assured. "He'll understand, especially since you're new. He won't go aggro, like Stedwell. Plus, Pangborn and I are tight, so I'll even go with you to explain. We can go now or after-school."

Luana looked at him with a grin. "We can go after-school. Mom and Dad are academics, so they won't get off work for another hour once school gets out."

Dil smiled back. "Cool. We can talk to Pangborn, and maybe you could come to the Java Lava. We always go there after-school. My friend Chuckie's parents own the place with Phil and Lil's mom."

"Wicked!" Luana exclaimed. She then folds her hands on the table. "Let's make a plan of it. I'll call my mom after we talk to Mr. Pangborn."

The two slapped palms. They began eating their lunch.

"Uh, Dylan?" Luana uttered.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a question that may be personal?"

"Shoot." Dil took a bite of potatoes. The bite he took was dry and lumpy, although okay by the usual school lunch standards.

"I've noticed that you don't really associate with the sixth graders," Luana spoke. "Is that true?"

Dil shrugged. "Yep. I've never been popular here at school. Tommy is my brother and his friends- hang out with me, since they've known me through him, you know?"

"Ah, yes. So you never made a friend on your own?"

"Unless that friend was an imaginary alien friend? No."

Luana made a face. "Oh. That's too bad. How about I become your un-imaginary human friend?"

Dil smiled, nodding. "Okay. Sure. Luana Lorner, Dil Pickles' un-imaginary human friend. I like it. Uh, what's that stuff you're eating?"

"Hummus and tabbouleh," Luana replied. "You want some?"

"A bite. So, you're a vegetarian?"

"Yes. My whole family is. We tried to be vegan for a year, but we were unsuccessful. We need our milk, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," Dil agreed. "Chuckie's the closest I know that has a strict diet since he's allergic to a lot of things."

Luana pointed at the slab of mystery meat on Dil's lunch tray. "And what is that you are eating there, Dylan?"

"Mystery meat," Dil said, poking at his lunch.

"Ah- interesting."

Dil's brow furrowed at his companion's comment. "What?"

"How can a school get away with serving meals like this?" she demanded, with an appalled gaze in her eyes.

"It's cheaper, I guess."

Luana merely shook her head. "It's a travesty, Dylan. A travesty."

Dil pushes the meat around in his tray with his fork, holding his head up with his palm. "You make a good point. I mean, how do you know that there's no toxic waste in this thing?"

Luana laughed. "Hopefully, you won't succumb to it."

"I know. There might a lawsuit or something."

Luana then passed the hummus dish to Dil. "Would you like some of my lunch?"

"Really? More than a bite?"

"Yes! Just try it, Dylan. You'll like it."

"Okay, I suppose it won't hurt." Dil spread some of the hummus on pita bread and tasted it. "Mmm- this is good!"

"Ah, so you like it then?" Luana said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. This stuff is great."

"Wicked. I'll just get my mom to pack extra tomorrow."

Dil raises an eyebrow. "She won't mind?"

Luana smiled, as she passed more pita bread to him. "No, no, no. She loves doing stuff like this."

"Okay," Dil said. "So, we're going to be sitting together tomorrow?"

"Well, that's what friends do, right?"

Dil managed a smile. Other than the disastrous History class with the unpleasant Mr. Stedwell, this school year was off to an awesome start. "Right."

* * *

While Dil and Luana were breaking the ice at their isolated table, Chuckie and Kimi along with Tommy and the twins gathered at their usual table near the door and far away from the crowd of students. This location was installed in place since the first day of fifth grade. Kimi now ranted on about the stern and unfair Mr. Stedwell, who's class she had just got out of.

"And then he had the utter nerve to mock my name!" Kimi continued, throwing up her hands. "I'm Japanese for Pete's sake! So, it would be utterly and completely normal to have a name like mine!"

Chuckie swallowed. 'Boy, am I glad to be in eighth grade,' he thought, with a shiver down his spine.

Lil shook her head, lips pursed with disgust. "I have no idea what Principal McKinney and Vice Principal Pangborn saw in him to hire him to this position."

"What's the point of complaining?" Phil said, with a shrug. "We never see McKinney anyways-"

"Pangborn should do something!" Kimi's voice rose with frustration. "It's an embarrassment to have a teacher like that Stedwell teaching us!"

Tommy and Phil chortled.

"Sorry, Kimi, but we know Pangborn," Chuckie said, with a sigh as he pushed his food around. "He probably was happy to hire a jerk like Stedwell."

"Typical! Just typical!"

"Relax Kim. He ain't gonna last long anyway," Phil assured, as his twin patted Kimi's back to placate her. "I'm sure someone, somehow, will make the guy crack and he'll do something so bad, he'll get fired."

"Maybe."

Tommy remained silent. Chuckie looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, Tommy?" he spoke. "Still worried about Dil?"

Tommy lowered his eyes. "Uh-"

"He'll be fine, Tom," Chuckie said. "He's with a new friend."

Tommy peeked over by the trees, where Dil and Luana were talking animatedly amongst each other. "Yeah. I know. It's just-"

"He'll be fine, Tommy," Kimi, still in a nasty mood, sniped at him. "Quit worrying."

Tommy nodded, holding a hand up. "Alright. I'll stop worrying."

Chuckie heaved a sigh from his end of the table. "Well, it's a quarter past noon. I guess I better get going before I miss my bus." His stomach then twisted into a knot at the thought of going to Winona High School for his afternoon classes. 'Why do I even bother? Maybe I should miss the bus, and go to the rest of the eighth-grade classes. I'll tell the teachers that there was a mistake in the computers and-'

"Good luck at the high school with Ange, Chuck!" Phil said cheerfully.

Chuckie uttered a long moan. 'Or maybe I should play hooky to avoid the inevitable humiliation.'

"Relax, Chuck. You'll do great," Kimi assured her brother. "Just- if you see Angelica and if she bothers you in any way, ignore her. Just ignore her, and she'll leave you alone."

"Easy for you to say," Chuckie said, his voice wavering. "You don't have to spend a half day at the same school as her."

"_Bonne chance_, bro."

"Okay." Chuckie got up from the table. He then gathers his books and heads for the bus area. "Go or stay here?" he muttered, his heart beating fast. "Go or stay here? Come on, Chuckie, think. Think!"

"Finster!"

"Ach!" Chuckie jumped at the familiar gravelly rumble of Estes Pangborn, Jim Jr Middle School's longtime vice principal. Swallowing, he turned around to meet the tall, thickset former wrestler.

Pangborn growled, with a suspicious glare in his hazel eyes. "You ought to be at that bus stop right now, Chuckie Finster. It leaves at 1230 hours."

"I know, sir," Chuckie said, twiddling his hands nervously at Pangborn's scary tone and use of military time. "But I was hoping that perhaps I could take my afternoon classes at...uh...a different high school in the district?"

"What's the matter with you, Finster?!" Pangborn barked, causing Chuckie to flinch. "What is so scary about Whitman High School?"

"Everything?" Chuckie said in a squeak, as the unpleasant memories of Angelica Pickles flickered in his mind. Even though Pangborn somewhat softened over the past two years, especially toward the Gifted students, Chuckie couldn't help but cower in his presence. Maybe Pangborn would never forget Chuckie's fifth and sixth-grade years in which he kept breaking the rules to appease his classmates.

"Toughen up, Finster!" Pangborn bellowed, breaking the trembling Chuckie out of his thoughts. "You will be at Winona N. Whitman High School full time once you graduate at the end of this school year. You need to get over your fears and buck up!"

"Yes, sir," Chuckie said, weakly.

"And don't get any ideas about playing hooky or going to all the eighth-grade classes. I'll be watching you, Finster!"

Chuckie gulped. Of course, he would. "Yes, Mr. Pangborn, sir. I'll get right on the bus, sir."

"Excellent!" Pangborn said, with a growl. "Good luck, Finster."

"Thanks." Chuckie stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out to the bus area. He saw one other person at the bus stop. Trembling, Chuckie glanced at his wristwatch. 12:20. The bus would be here at twelve thirty to take him and the few other gifted seventh and eighth graders in the program to the high school for their afternoon classes, that they would have to take with ninth grade students.

Ninth grade. Angelica's grade level. As if it was bad enough that Chuckie and Angelica shared at least one class together all throughout middle school.

He sat down next to the other person at the stop, a pensive young girl about the same age as himself, with her nose in a thick novel. The girl's long wavy chestnut hair hung far past her shoulders and she wore a conservative flannel skirt and matching plain colored top, quite the contrast to his unconventional, arty sister and even Lil, who often wore fashionable dresses or sporty soccer shorts according to her mood. Chuckie remembered seeing the girl at the orientation for the acceleration program. Other than that, Chuckie had never seen her before. He guessed she was new. 'Now, what was her name? Dang it, Chuckie, you ended up too busy thinking about Angelica to even pay attention, eh?' "H-hi," he mumbled shyly to her.

"Hello," she responded, also shy, not looking up from her book. Chuckie noticed that she spoke a dialect found in Australia or New Zealand. At least, he thought.

A gap of silence passed between the two, as the girl kept reading her book. Several other gifted kids showed up, including Chetwin Sedgwick, who nodded curtly at his direction. Chuckie nodded back, feeling slightly more comfortable. Although he mightily enjoyed spending time with Tommy, Dil, Kimi and the twins, Chuckie especially felt at ease with his fellow "nerds." They had gone through generations of ridicule and torment from the popular kids (i.e. cheerleaders and jocks), Angelica included.

He turned back to the new girl, who did not seem bothered by his presence. She did not seem the stereotypical "nerd," in Chuckie's opinion. Then again, Susie Carmichael was no nerd, and she got the highest grades of her class… "Uh- are you new?" he tries again.

"Huh?" the girl looked up, now finally paying attention to him. Chuckie had to hold his breath for a second. This girl seemed particularly pretty- naturally pretty- since she wore no makeup or lip gloss like Angelica and Lil would. Her eyes, Chuckie noticed, were a glimmering amber. She blushes. "I'm s-sorry. I was so deep into reading, I did not even notice you."

"You said hi," Chuckie stumbled over his words. "I do that all the time, you know, I'm working on something or I'm reading something- and I somehow block out all of- my surroundings, you know?"

Real smooth, Chuckie.

The girl managed a shy smile. "My name is Harmonie Rainn Gillett." She broke off with a sheepish laugh. "Don't mind the name- my parents were Bohemians. Believe me, my younger brother got worse."

Chuckie nodded in understanding. There were some kids at school that had the trendy names associated with hippies, seeing as they live in California. "I'm Chuckie Finster," he managed. "So, are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Uh-huh. My family and I moved here from Sydney, Australia, where we lived for the past three or so years. We're originally from Sonoma, California."

"I know Sonoma," Chuckie said, now recognizing the name. "Dad says my birth mother was from there. I'm from- here in the San Bernardino area. Are you in the acceleration program also?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be in Year eight, but I take high school classes half the day."

"I'm in eighth grade too!" Chuckie burst out. "I mean I started out in the year below me, but then I got pushed up to- the year above."

"That's great! I haven't really made any friends yet. It's- been pretty hard."

'Why would it be hard for a pretty, yet intelligent girl like her to make friends?' Chuckie thought. 'She's not clumsy and awkward, like me.' "That's horrible," he spoke. "Makes me feel pretty grateful for my friends. There's my sister, Kimi, my best friend Tommy, his brother Dil who's also in the acceleration program, and Phil and Lil." He ticked off the names. "They're all in seventh grade- Dil's technically in sixth- but in seventh nevertheless. And then, there's Susie Carmichael and Harold Frumkin, who go to the high school."

The girl next to him smiled again, causing Chuckie's heart to skip a beat. "I would like to meet them all."

"Sure you can. They're all really nice. Maybe if you want to go downtown, you can stop by my dad's coffeehouse. My friends and I always go there after-school and on the weekends."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So, what classes do you have?"

"Ninth grade Honors English, Biology, and Honors Spanish 2," Chuckie responded, his eyes glancing at his schedule.

"Ah! We have English and Biology together!" she exclaimed.

Chuckie's heart lifted. _Yes!_ "What's your other class?"

"Precalculus."

Chuckie stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, his mouth now gaping open. "You're kidding."

"I am not kidding," Harmonie said, calmly. "Look at the schedule."

"But- how?" Chuckie spluttered. "You're only- well- eighth grade age and Pre-Cal is usually taken by eleventh and twelfth graders even!"

Harmonie shrugged in response. "I was home-schooled with my brother from age three until eleven. We attended a private school for a couple years in Australia before we moved here. If it was up to my academic standards, I'd graduate high school by the time I would turn fifteen."

"Wow!" Chuckie exclaimed. "The only person I know who graduated high school that early was Edwin, my friend Susie's brother. Last I heard, he was at UCLA's science program."

"Sadly, It's not up to me what grade I'm in," Harmonie said, with a wistful sigh. "My parents, bless them, worry about me enough as it is. This program could be opportune for me. I'll still be in "eighth grade," but I'll still graduate high school early, at seventeen, and probably have enough credits to finish university in three-and-a-half years or even less than that."

"That's pretty good," Chuckie said. "Mr. Pangborn and Miss. O'Keats want the program to help the Gifted students, without keeping us totally apart from those our age. So, you take school seriously?"

"Very seriously."

Chuckie turned toward the other direction, with hands clasped together. "Thank you!" He then turned back to Harmonie. "I wonder if the bus will ever get here."

"It's here now," she said. She pointed toward the bus pick up, as a smaller version of a school bus finally appeared to take them to Winona High School. "Come on. You can sit next to me."

He nervously followed her on board and they both sat toward the front of the bus. The others then got on after them. The grumpy looking old bus driver that reminded Chuckie of a less friendly version of Tommy's Grandpa Lou drove them away from Jim Junior Middle and toward Winona High.

Toward Angelica.

"Are you all right, Chuckie? Do you get motion sickness?" Harmonie spoke up.

'Goodness, she's so nice to notice. I appreciate her concern, but I can't go through with telling her about Angelica. I just can't.' "No, no. I took my medicine just as lunch period was over. I'm- just-"

"It's okay to be nervous," Harmonie patted his shoulder. "Any freshman who's starting at the high school gets nervous, Chuckie."

"Yeah," Chuckie mumbled with a whimper. Not every freshman has to deal with the likes of Angelica, he knew. "I'll be tormented for sure." Chuckie looked out the window, his stomach churning.

"Who torments you?" Harmonie murmured, still concerned.

'There was no hiding anything from Harmonie Rainn Gillett. She's a lot like Susie in that way.' "My best friend Tommy's cousin Angelica," he said, exhaling a sharp breath. "She is the perfect example of the mean, vain witch who has crushes on shallow but good-looking jocks, shops compulsively, and ridicules anyone who doesn't follow her example-i. e. me and my friends, but especially ME!" He then heaved a deep breath. 'Great. I just blurted out my feelings about Angelica. Harmonie's gonna hate me for sure.' After taking a whiff on his inhaler, he mumbled an apology.

"It's okay, Chuckie," Harmonie said, gently. "I was bullied too."

Chuckie raised an eyebrow. "Who would bully you? You're so nice and so smart."

"Exactly the reasons why I was bullied. I was seen as a loser and a know-it-all."

"I don't think you're a loser and a know-it-all."

Harmonie smiled, with what Chuckie believed was a sense of relief. "I'm glad. And- don't worry about this Angelica. We'll just stick together, that way we'll seem less vulnerable to the popular kids."

"Okay."

Chuckie instantly felt better. Angelica or no, Chuckie might just get through the afternoons at the high school with Harmonie, Susie Carmichael, and Harold Frumkin around.

* * *

_*Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I feel MUCH happier with this new rewrite of the old 2011 fic. Please, please don't be shy-read and review. Note: No pairings will be the endgame in this first story in the series. After all, the members of the Rugrats group are only 11-14 years old. (Plus, I'm sure Tommy and Phil both learned their lessons about rushing into romantic relationships).*_


	4. Enter Lucas Dalton Merrington II

_*A/N: I want to wish all my followers/reviewers a very happy New Year. I'm not doing much; just watching the ball drop on midnight. I'm always up for any constructive reviews. Anyway, without further do, here is Chapter 4.*_

* * *

"Heh, heh. Look who it is. The loser brace-face." Angelica laughed to herself. She was standing at the entrance of Whitman High School, peering out toward the two figures striding toward the front steps. She recognized one of the two as Chuckie Finster, the current bane of her existence. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the other person with him, a girl that wore her deep red-brown hair down past her shoulders. Angelica cringed at the sight of this girl's plain blouse and flannel skirt. "Where does she think she is…some sort of private school or Catholic school? And that hairstyle…ugh! Finster has that puppy-dog look on his face when he's crushing on someone who's clearly out of his league."

"Except this girl could be a geek and a loser like him."

The two approached the school, with the other few gifted students trailing behind. 'This should be good.' Angelica thought to herself with an evil smile. She strode down the steps, as Chuckie and the new girl stopped in their tracks. She crossed her arms and locked her gaze on the trembling thirteen-year-old boy in front of her.

"Hey, Finster!" she taunted. "Who's your new geek friend?"

Chuckie's face reddened with embarrassment, as he uttered a whimper. 'Good,'thought Angelica.

The girl with bad fashion taste stood defiantly next to Chuckie with a strange gaze in her amber eyes. "My name is Harmonie Gillett."

"Harmonie?!" Angelica burst out laughing. "What…are your parents like hippies or something?"

"Precisely," the girl, Harmonie, responded with a calm smile. "You must be Angelica. I've heard all about you."

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what has Finster been telling you about me?"

"It's none of your business, Angelica!" Chuckie burst out, trembling like a leaf. "In case you haven't heard, I made a new friend…one who seems to like me for me, unlike some people who only make friends based on the right style of their clothing or whether their parents make a lot of money!"

"That's real cute, Finster," Angelica said in a drawl, as she rolled her eyes. "So, you made a new friend. Big deal. What, is she a big a nerd as you?"

"'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me,'" Harmonie bravely quoted.

"I rest my case," Angelica said, with a scoff. She turned away and walked for the double doors.

"You know, I've heard a lot of unpleasant things about you, Angelica," Harmonie started.

Angelica whipped around to meet the upstart little nerd. "What did you just say to me, you tasteless private school wannabe?" she hissed, shaking with anger.

"Oh, dear," Harmonie said, shaking her head. "I believed that high schoolers seemed more creative and wittier with their insults. I suppose I was wrong then."

Chuckie fought to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. Angelica's face reddened.

"I don't like that you've been picking on my friend, Chuckie, here," Harmonie continued.

Chuckie's ears perk up and his own face flushed. _Friend?_

"-I think it is cruel and malicious on your part," Harmonie said, as Angelica seethed. "I believe it may be an indication of jealousy. Perhaps it is because you are not as kind and thoughtful as Chuckie."

"Don't forget Susie," Chuckie piped up. "Angelica's always been jealous of her…ever since pre-school."

"You keep your big mouth out of it, Finster!" Angelica snarled. "And _you_-" She rounded on Harmonie, who didn't even blink. "You better watch your step, you little bitch!"

With a stony look in her eyes, Harmonie turned to Chuckie. "Let's go, Chuckie. I think Angelica needs to be alone."

With a frustrated growl, Angelica swiveled around and burst through the doors. _I have to get away from this nerd-fest._ With her heart beating fast, she stomped through the main hallway and toward the cafeteria. Most of the student body was still eating their lunch; the bell that was to signal passing period between lunch and fifth period wouldn't ring for another twenty minutes.

Angelica spotted Susie Carmichael outside of the library, now talking to Finster and that Harmonie girl. Harold was nowhere to be seen, and Angelica wondered if he was still in the library. Narrowing her eyes, she shifted away from the geeky trio. 'Of course, Carmichael would hang out with losers like Harold, Finster, and that Gillett. When will she get it straight and hang out with the other popular kids, like me? Whatever. Why should I give a damn about Carmichael or any of them? I'm the most popular freshman girl in school, and no one's gonna ruin my fun.' Angelica strode toward the freshmen popular table, now occupied by Brianna, Chelsea, Paris, Sean, and Justin. A few other kids sat nearby- the second tier, she believed.

"Hey, Ange!" Sean greeted. "Wanna sit down?"

Angelica's face brightened. "Of course! I would love to hear all about your summer in Hawaii."

"Sure thing, sure thing."

Angelica listened with a half-awake gaze in her eyes, as Sean droned on about his surfing lessons from a Hawaiian legend. Hawaii. Such paradise. Angelica heaved a wistful sigh. 'I feel so cursed living in a loser town like this one. I wish I could live in LA, not some boring little town just outside Yucaipa. Someday…someday…I'll be rich and famous. I'll live in LA, with a vacation house in Hawaii. Or Aspen-'

"Is there room for one more?" a boy's voice broke Angelica from her fantasizing. She glanced up to see that blond kid who had ran into her this morning.

She gritted her teeth; that new kid- Dalton whatever- was getting on her nerves. She had already shared a couple of classes with him so far. To her great displeasure, the kid kept brown-nosing to all the teachers and even the other kids. Brown-nosing was her thing! "Buzz off, loser!" she barked. "Who do you think you are? You think that I know you?"

The boy's cold eyes narrowed into slits. "You think to talk to me, Lucas Dalton Remington Merrington II, in that tone?"

"Lucas Dalton Remington Merrington II?" Angelica burst out laughing. "Geez, why don't you go back to that private school for rich kids, eh?"

"How about you, Angelica Pickles?" the boy said, with a sneer. "What kind of surname is Pickles anyway?"

"It's American, Mr. Hotshot." Angelica glared at him. She was definitely not in the mood for any more drama, now that Finster and that new girlfriend of his were now in the same school with her.

"Hey, hey, Ange," Brianna spoke up. "Dalton. Chillax. There's plenty of room for the both of you, hmm?"

Dalton flashed a smile toward the girl's direction. "Thank you, Brianna."

Brianna blushed, as Paris and Chelsea uttered giggles. Dalton sat down next to Sean, who turned to Justin to whisper something urgently. Angelica fumed, as the minutes ticked by.

"Merrington!" she snapped. "Can we talk…in private?"

Dalton's icy blue eyes gleamed with a slyness that rivaled that of Brianna. "I thought you would never ask, Pickles." He turned to the other girls. "'Cuse me, ladies." He then nodded at Sean and Justin's direction. "Gentlemen."

Rolling her eyes, Angelica walked off with Dalton beside her. "What do you mean by hanging around with my friends?" she demanded of him. "What, are you this bored that you would come to my school and butter up all of the teachers before I get a chance to?"

Dalton chuckled. "Is that all you have to say to me, Pickles? Tsk, tsk, you pathetic public school schoolgirls are all the same."

"Look who's talking!" Angelica motioned at him. "Why are you at this school?!"

"For your information, I did not particularly choose to go to this atrocious school," Dalton responded, with a hiss. "My mother, insane as she is, _wanted_ to put me here, for it is closer to home than the school I _originally_ wanted to attend."

Angelica made a face. "Aww, so sorry. I don't care." She started for the lockers, with Dalton rushing behind her.

"That was the worst bit of sarcasm I have ever heard," he said.

Angelica laughed in his face. "Newsflash, I don't care. I'm just not a nice person. Get it?"

"Newsflash… I think the words you're saying are rubbish."

"Ugh!" Angelica said, with a disgusted look on her face. "Why don't you do yourself and me a favor, and keep out of my life…and that includes my friends. Here's the first rule about public school, okay? The fact that you're from a rich family- it doesn't matter. You have to _earn_ your popularity like I have."

"Please!" Dalton replied with a chortle. "Don't make me laugh. Did you truly earn your popularity? You believe those vapid people at that table are your friends?! They all flocked to you because Savannah Shannon moved to Florida."

Disgust turned into shock. "How'd- How'd you know about…Savannah?" Angelica spluttered.

That rich boy merely smirked in response. "I observe the other losers in our grade level. Apparently, they were desperate for a popular leader to replace Savannah. Sad…Brianna Milo seems to have more potential."

Angelica's face reddened. ""You dare to insult me?"

"Yes. I dare. Now, if you excuse me, I ought to get back to the popular table. I'd invite you to come along, but I can see that you need some time alone."

"This isn't over, Merrington!" Angelica spat.

"Ah, but it has only just began, Pickles. Ta-ta." Dalton waggled his fingers, as he swept back toward the cafeteria.

Exit Savannah Shannon. Enter Dalton Merrington. Emitting a frustrated growl, Angelica gave the lockers a good kick.

"Careful," a boy's deep voice uttered. "You might get in trouble for that."

Angelica gritted her teeth. "Listen, you little-" She whipped around to meet the concerned blue-green gaze of Harold Frumkin, her sometimes friend since pre-school. "Harold?!" she burst out. "I-I-where's your…lisp?"

Harold raised an eyebrow, wearing a look of amusement on his face. "My…lisp?"

"Yes, Harold Frumkin. That permanent lisp you developed in pre-school."

"Permanent no longer," Harold said, with a sheepish grin. Angelica observes the young man and noticed that his ginger curls had grown toward his shoulders. Harold, always tall and lanky for his age, seemed to have grown a foot since last year. "It's gone now, thanks to three months of speech therapy."

"You spent the entire summer in speech therapy?" Angelica exclaimed, still recovering from her earlier shock.

"Yep. Three days a week. So, are you okay?"

Angelica groaned. "No. My day was going great until that Finster kid showed up with his new girlfriend!"

"You mean Chuckie's new friend? Harmonie?"

"Yes."

Harold sat down with his back against the lockers and patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit down here and tell me what happened?"

Angelica sat down next to him, with a heavy sigh. She poured out every detail of her encounter with Chuckie Finster and that jumped up Harmonie Gillett and her immediate confrontation with Lucas Dalton Remington Merrington II.

"-and he has the total nerve to come over here and try and take my friends and my popularity that I've worked so hard to obtain!"

Harold patted her shoulder. "Just let it out, Angelica. Let out your feelings."

"What should I do?" Angelica appealed to the boy sitting next to her. "What should I do, Harold?"

"Nothing," Harold said, with a shrug. "Look, Angelica. Dalton Merrington may seem like a threat, but is he really? He probably wants to get to know you, as well as your friends. He's probably hiding his true feelings behind a tough, arrogant exterior."

"Heh. A rich boy full of himself?"

"You never know. Look at you. You may seem all selfish and mean, but deep inside-"

"Shut it, Frumkin," Angelica said, her eyes narrowing. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. The two got up from the floor. "I guess I should go on to history class."

"Ah. Who do you have?"

"Some lady named Swenson."

Harold's face brightened. "Oh! I have Ms. Swenson, too! May I walk you? May I carry your books?"

Angelica sighed, heavily. Oh, brother. "Just walk with me. Don't- Don't carry my books, okay?"

"Gotcha."

The two walked together toward the history wing with Angelica's head still buzzing from the events of today. Harold offered a gentle smile as they reach their class. Although he was annoying at times, Angelica appreciated Harold's optimism and kindness. "Hey…uh…Harold?" she uttered. God, this is always so hard!

"Yeah, Angelica?"

"Thanks…for listening."

Harold grinned. "No problem. I'm always here for you."

* * *

The first day of school drew to a close, as the students of Whitman High head for their seventh-period classes. Head held high and with a friendly smile on her face, Susanna Carmichael strode through the hallway toward the library, officially called the 'media center,' for freshmen study hall.

She remembered Chuckie's request that she save a table for her, him, Harmonie, and Harold. Over the past three months, since her graduation from Jim Junior Middle School, she worried about Chuckie and his being at the high school for the afternoon due to the new program set in place a year ago. Angelica, she would handle and keep a tight rein on if necessary. Chuckie, a kind, gentle soul, needed to be protected from the horrors of adolescence. Most of the upperclassmen, Susie observed, were wild and prone to giving in their rampant hormones. She laughed to herself. They make the likes of Angelica and Savannah look like angels.

Harmonie Gillett's appearance at school placated Susie's worries to an extent. She was a sensible, intelligent girl…exactly the type of person Chuckie would feel comfortable around. Harold Frumkin, already a dear friend, went through his growth spurt and speech classes and retained the personality he kept throughout his life.

And Angelica? She's still Angelica…desperate to fit in with the crowd.

Susie stepped into the library. Mr. Woodcraft, the study hall teacher, and permanent substitute teacher nodded in her direction. He ticked off her name on the roll call program on the computer. A blackboard near the circulation desk read:

"Freshman Study Hall, 7th period. I will take the roll as you walk in the library. You may talk quietly amongst each other. Keep it down, some may choose to study. Thank you much, Mr. Woodcraft."

Susie noticed that almost all of the tables are now filled with other freshmen. Even Angelica's table was full, with Brianna, Chelsea, Paris, Sean, and Justin sitting around her. "Dang," she muttered to herself. "There's got to be at least one table left. Almost everyone is here, and the warning bell hasn't even rung yet." Susie pursed her lips. "I should have got here earlier. Ugggggh, this stinks!"

She finally saw a table not filled with other kids, by the windows. One occupant slouched on the chair, with his feet on the table. Lucas Dalton Remington Merrington II smirked at the scene of kids fighting for a table.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" Her blood boiled at the sight of the new kid in school, remembering her encounter with him during her third-period French class. All day, Merrington had his hand raised with a sugary smile on his face, ready to charm the pants off of their teacher. Susie, the best and brightest of the eighth-grade class at Jim Junior Middle, was unaccustomed to such competition. She cleared her throat to get the boy's attention, to no avail.

Susie grew more impatient and irritated. "Excuse me?" she spoke up.

Dalton lifted his head and narrowed his icy blue eyes at her. "May I help you?" he responded, in a bored drawl.

"All of the other tables are full," Susie said, trying to maintain her composure. "My friends and I need to sit here. Do you mind?"

"I'm saving this table," Dalton said. "Why are you even talking to me?"

Susie narrowed her eyes. "Get your dang feet off the table, fool."

Dalton swung his feet off the table and leaned close to Susie. "Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"I'm not scared of you," Susie said, gritting her teeth. "Mind your attitude."

"Why don't you scurry along now, Susanna?" Dalton sneered, making a shooing motion with his hand toward Susie's direction. "If you can't find a table, you and your dweeb friends can sit on the floor."

Susie crossed her arms. "Get up, Merrington."

A silence passed between them as the warning bell rings. Dalton then got up with a snarl. He grabbed his backpack and strode closer to Susie. "You win this round. You and your stupid friends can sit here. I, on the other hand, have better things to do than to sit here and rot in freshman study hall at this hellhole. Next time, you try to get under my skin, I will put you in your place!" He tore away, leaving a trembling Susie in his wake.

She watched as the horrid boy slipped right out of the library. Mr. Woodcraft, still taking roll, didn't even look up from his computer. Susie slumped down on a chair, the thoughts buzzing through her mind. She'd expected this type of confrontation with the likes of Dalton Merrington. Throughout her life, Susie had experienced dealing with people like him, the elitist, snobby types that look upon people like her…as a piece of trash. Angelica, as self-centered as she was, never seemed to exhibit the overtly racist and elitist behavior as most well-off white people. 'He seems misogynist as well,' she noted to herself. 'I'll have to warn Angelica about him.'

Chuckie, Harmonie, and Harold appeared in the library. Mr. Woodcraft looked up and checked their names off in the roll. "Susie?" Chuckie said, with a concerned gaze in his green eyes. "Did something happen?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Harmonie commented.

"You don't look so good, Suz," Harold said, making a face. "You okay?"

Susie heaved a deep breath and held her head in her hands. "No, no. Not really."

The concerned trio sat down at the table, hanging their bags and taking out their textbooks. "Did you run into Dalton Merrington?" Harold asked.

"Heh!" Susie then poured out the details of her confrontation with the Merrington boy. Her friends listen on with stunned faces, as she finished her story.

"-and he said "I will put you in your place," if I ever try to confront him again." Her heart beating fast, Susie took a deep breath and leaned back against her chair.

Harold's mouth fell open. "He did not!"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did." Susie sighed again, with a shake of her head. "Harold, he's just the worst. The absolute worst."

"I can believe you in that," Chuckie said. "If someone is worse than Angelica, then they are the worst."

"Well, Chuckie," Susie said, shaking her head. "Dalton Merrington makes Angelica look like a saint. I am not kidding."

"Where is he, anyway?" Harmonie asked. "Isn't freshman study hall mandatory for all ninth graders?"

"Not for him, apparently," Harold said, with a shrug. "I saw him go to his locker to get his stuff, and he walked out of the school!"

"_What_?!" Chuckie hissed under his breath. "That's insane! He could get in trouble for playing hooky like that."

Susie snorted. "Yeah. With Woodcraft not even looking up from his computer as Merrington left the library, I don't think he got caught as he left the school. He's rich, white, and new to the school system, so he can do whatever he wants, it seems."

Harold petted Susie's back. "I'm sorry, Suz. You're among friends now."

Susie smiled at him. "Thanks. I just hope Angelica knows to stay away from him. I doubt it, though; she tends to latch on to these destructive people…Savannah Shannon, for instance."

"Except Savannah or any of the popular kids never walked out of study hall and played hooky," Chuckie pointed out. "This Merrington guy is bad news. I wouldn't want him to hurt anyone, not even Angelica."

Harmonie nodded. "I concur."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Harold spoke up.

"What do you mean, Harold?" Susie said, taking out her French textbook.

"Angelica ran into him at lunch today," Harold said. "She was mighty upset, once I came across her in the hall. The thing is…she hates him, too. And I mean, hates him." Harold then told the trio of Angelica's hapless confrontation with Merrington.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Angelica hanging out with Merrington anytime soon," Chuckie said. "Wow…I never even dreamed that there would be anyone worse than Angelica. I mean, there was that kid Josh that picked on Tommy, Phil, Lil, and me back when we were babies…and then there was Timmy McNulty…"

"Perhaps, we should study," Harmonie piped up.

"Yeah," Chuckie agreed, with a jerky nod. "Let's do that. This topic is depressing me, and not to mention- my stomach's in knots."

The four studied their textbooks in silence, with Susie feeling slightly better. Dalton Merrington or not, she intended to have a great freshman year. She observed the three others at the table. Chuckie and Harmonie whispered amongst each other about their mutual classes. Her heart swelled for Chuckie, knowing that he had had anxiety about today. Her eyes spotted Angelica sitting with the popular kids. Even though they had textbooks out, none of the kids were actively studying or discussing their classes. Angelica now wore a bright grin on her face as Sean Butler talked her ear off about something. Susie wondered if he was inviting her to his annual back-to-school party. 'I have a busy year ahead of me,' she thought, her eyes now lowered to her French book. 'I'm ready.'

Once the bell rang to signal the end of the first day of school, everyone packed their books in their bags. Susie, Harold, Chuckie, and Harmonie walked out of the library together.

"So, what's the haps?" Susie asked of her companions. "I'm planning on going to the Java Lava to get a smoothie and finish up this homework."

"Me too," Chuckie responded, with a nod. "Although, Dad asked Kimi and me to work the afternoon shift."

"I'll have to take a rain check," Harold said, with a grimace. "I have an appointment with my orthodontist."

"Perhaps we'll meet another time," Harmonie pointed out. "My mom will be picking me up after she gets my brother from the middle school. So, we'll meet at the library tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," Susie answered. "I'll save a table."

"Make sure that Merrington doesn't end up showing up," grumbled Chuckie.

"Bye, Susie!" Harold cried. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya. Good luck with your appointment."

"It was nice to meet all of you," Harmonie said. "See you all."

"Bye," Chuckie said. He and Susie wave their goodbyes to Harmonie and Harold, and head for the sidewalk leading into downtown.


	5. After School at the Java Lava

*_A/N: Rest in paradise, Christine Cavanaugh, and Stuart Scott.*_

* * *

"Alright, Miss. Lorner, I've explained the rules and goals of the Acceleration Program for Gifted Students. Do you have any questions?"

Vice Principal Pangborn, standing at his desk with arms folded, had his stern gaze now locked on the two kids before him. Luana Lorner stood opposite him with Dylan Pickles by her side. Both wore placid looks on their faces.

"Oh, no," Luana spoke up. "Thank you so much, Mr. Pangborn, for taking the time to explain things."

"Not a problem," said Pangborn, with a wave of the hand. "I'm sure your mother will get used to being here. It may not be as small and easy to get around as your tiny, little New England town, but in time you'll feel grateful you are here, as opposed to the chaos of LA or Oakland."

The pensive blonde nodded, with a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Now, Pickles. Miss. Lorner-" Pangborn paced back and forth, with a small book in his left hand. "I've been working on a little something for Vel- uh, Miss. O'Keats. I would like your honest opinion."

Dil's face paled, as he turned to Luana. "Uh-"

"We'll take a rain check, Mr. Pangborn," Luana said, causing a look of relief to appear on Dil's face. "Dylan and I have to get going…and I should be calling my mother…right about now. You see-"

"Fine, fine, Miss. Lorner," Pangborn said, with a growl. "You and Mr. Pickles take care of yourselves. I expect, great things."

"Yes, sir," Dil said, grinning. "See ya on the flip side, Mr. Pangborn."

Pangborn's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Pickles."

"Gotcha." The sixth graders tore out of the office and headed for the entrance of the school. Dil was shaking his head.

"Man, thanks for getting us out of there," he said. "I don't know if I can take any of Pangborn's poetry."

"Oh?" Luana exclaimed. "Is his poetry less than satisfactory?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

With her hemp bag slung over her shoulder, Luana walked alongside the striding-backwards Dil wearing his alien head backpack. Luana expected a difficult day, especially considering her late arrival to school. However, the only person that had given her a hard time about that was the history teacher, Mr. Stedwell. She figured the man was nervous since he was new as well. Instead of a difficult, exhausting day, Luana ended up enjoying her first day at Jim Junior Middle School. She liked most of her teachers so far. She especially liked Miss. O'Keats, whom she felt a connection to. As for friends, she found one in Dylan Pickles. Throughout her life, Luana always struggled to make friends to keep for more than a school year. Her sister, Oriana, and brother, Keanu, seemed fine in their social lives. While they both resented the move to California from their home village in Massachusetts, Luana saw the move as a new chance. Most kids her age cringed at her unconventional beliefs and her New Age attitude to life. However, Dylan Pickles was different from the other kids she encountered in either Massachusetts or California. In fact, Dylan embraced many of the same beliefs and reminded her of herself in many ways.

Luana hoped that her mom would give her permission for her to go to the Java Lava. Her parents were easy-going, as far as parents were, but it may not extend to giving permission to spend time with a newly minted friend. She reached the pay-phone by the front entrance. She caught a glance toward Dil, still by her side. Her heart leaped in excitement at the thought of spending more time with the boy wearing the Sherpa hat and getting to know him.

"I'll wait for you," he said, with a grin. He stops and slides down to the ground. Luana flashes a smile in return and dials a number into the pay-phone. She waits a few seconds until her mother picks up.

"Hello?" the familiar lilt of Narcissa Lorner echos from the other line.

"Mom? It's Luana."

"Ah! Hello, dear! I thought you were taking the bus. Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine," Luana assured. She gazed toward Dil's direction. With his face hidden behind a science fiction book, she wondered if he was merely being polite, in giving her space. "Mom, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything-"

"No, no," her mom said. "Of course not, doll. I just have one more class to teach today. I'll probably be home by five or so. Was Mr. Pangborn displeased?"

"No, not at all," Luana responded. "In fact, he allowed me to come to his office after school so he can fill in what I missed in orientation."

"Oh, good!" Luana could detect the relief in her mother's voice. "I was worried. I still feel awful about getting you there as late as I did. If there's anything-"

"No, Mom. You just weren't used to things. We'll leave the house earlier tomorrow, if it is at all possible."

"I'm sure we can manage, honey."

Luana then took a breath. "Mom, the reason why I'm calling is to ask your permission to go downtown for an hour or so."

"Oh?"

"I made a new friend today." Luana's face lit up, at the thought. "Dylan Pickles. He's in my homeroom. You won't believe it, Mom, but he's the most interesting kid my age that I've ever met! He speaks seven different languages, walks backwards, and he believes in the extraterrestrial! Anyway, we ate lunch together and I gave him some of my hummus and tabbouleh. He really enjoyed it."

"That's great, Lu. He sounds like a nice and- yes- interesting boy."

"So, I was wondering-" Luana started, fiddling with the phone cord. "-If I may go to the coffeehouse downtown, called the Java Lava? Dylan has friends who own the place, and he invited me to come along after I was finished with Mr. Pangborn. Is it alright?"

A pause.

"Well, why not? I'll send Oriana to pick you up at five-thirty. Be careful now, hon, and have fun with your new friend."

Luana smiles in relief. "Thanks so much, Mom. I'll see you."

"Bye, hon."

Luana hangs the receiver on the hook and strides out to meet Dil. He gazes up from his English textbook. Closing the book, he gets up from the floor. "So how'd it go?"

"Great! Mom says yes. We can go to the Java Lava! My sister's picking me up at five-thirty."

Dil's hazel eyes light up. "Awesome! We better get going, though."

The San Bernardino Mountains loom over the surrounding cities and towns of the namesake area. Only mere minutes from Yucaipa, their town consisted of about 13,000 people. With two high schools, three middle schools, and four elementary schools, the school district ranked among the highest in the state of California, as a prideful Estes Pangborn would assert.

Downtown consisted of two thoroughfares: Main Street and Whitman Avenue. Many well-known and successful businesses are mainly on Whitman Avenue, including the Java Lava Coffeehouse. Situated on the corner of Whitman and Main and next door to Cella's Shoe Store, Java Lava Coffeehouse was started in early 1992 by Charles and Kira Finster. The Finsters, along with Elizabeth DeVille, own the coffeehouse, open for ten years. Kimi and Chuckie had 'unofficial jobs' and worked the busy after-school and weekend shifts. Now a teahouse, smoothie bar, Internet café, as well as a coffeehouse, the Java Lava is a popular hangout for the town's young people.

Kimi and Chuckie worked the counter, as a few students from Jim Junior Middle School file into the Java Lava. Kimi stifled a yawn, as she took an order from the awkward sixth grade boy on the other side of the counter. Chuckie gave a nod, as she repeated the boy's order of a mango-orange smoothie.

The door leading into the back room swung open, and Charles Finster Sr. stumbled in, holding a large box in his arms.

"Oh!" Kimi rushed toward her stepfather. "I'll help you with that."

"What _is _that, Dad?" Chuckie wondered, as his sister and father carried the box toward an empty table. They set the box down with a collective 'umph'!

Chaz caught his breath. "Betty wanted me to set up for tonight's...uh...event."

Chuckie groaned at this. "Don't tell me we're doing those 'themed' nights again! I thought we said 'no-go' after the Monkeying Monday incident."

Kimi snickered.

"Lighten up, Chuckie!" the voice of Betty DeVille, Java Lava's shift manager and the Finsters' long-time family friend, boomed out. A loud brunette woman, Betty strode out with another box in her arms. "It's a lot better than Monkeying Monday. In fact, I believe that _this _time we will have a regular event on Monday evenings that will cure those Monday blues!"

"Good luck," muttered Chuckie.

"What _is _going on tonight?" Kimi asked. Chuckie peeked inside one of the boxes and cringed. "A magic show? You guys are doing a _magic show?"_

"You guys are!" Betty said, with an excited look on her face. "You and Kimi. For Magic Mondays!"

Kimi's eyes widened. 'Magic Monday? Please kill me now.'

"Hey, guys!" Phil strode in the café, with Lil and Tommy in tow. "What up?"

"A magic show," Chuckie said, with a whimper. Tommy and Lil wore faces of pity, as Phil unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh. "It's a long story."

Tommy and the twins gave nods of understanding and sat down at their usual table by the cyber area, where a fifth grade boy played games and two high school students surfed the web.

"Here you are, guys," Kimi said, holding a tray containing three smoothies. "Three blueberry blasts."

Phil licked his lips. "Thanks, Kim."

Lil smiled. "Thank you, Kimi." She gripped her smoothie in her hand and took a sip. "Yum. Anyway...sorry about the Magic Monday nonsense. Mom's tried to get me to help out with all their gimmicks. I'm sure that this Magic Monday will only last for one week."

"Let's hope so," Kimi said, sighing heavily. She swept away from her friends and back toward the counter. Tommy watched worriedly as she tended to another customer.

"Hey, Tom," Phil utters. "You alright? You worried about Kimi?"

"Yeah. It's not just Kimi. Dil's bringing Luana over."

"Luana Lorner? The new girl he ate lunch with?"

"Yep," Tommy said, laying his chin on the palm of his hand. "They stayed after-school, so she could talk with Pangborn. Last time I saw them, it was after seventh period and Luana was gonna call her mom to ask her if she could come here after dealing with Pangborn."

"Jeez," Lil said. "I wonder what her parents are like."

"Well, think about what _Luana _is like," Phil retorted. "She's even _more _odd and eccentric than _Dil! _Think about what her _parents _are like and tell me-"

"Well, they can't be any weirder than any of our parents," Lil pointed out.

"How do you know?"

Betty and Chaz reappeared in in costumes, Betty in a magician's robe and Chaz in a suit and top hat.

"What'd ya think, kiddos?" Betty asked.

"Are we _magical _enough for tonight?" Chaz added.

Tommy and the twins exchanged looks.

"I rest my case," said Lil.

Tommy shook his head and glanced at the clock.

"Tommy?" Phil said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you 'nothing' us, Thomas!" Lil scolded. "Are you worried about Dil bringing Luana here?"

"Chillax, Tommy," Phil said, with a shrug. "Luana seems like a nice person. Hopefully, she'll like smoothies."

"I'm sure she will," Tommy said, pensively gazing toward the entrance. "Being a vegetarian means she won't eat meat, but will eat anything else?"

"Pretty much. Unless she's allergic to a lot of things like Chuckie."

Dil then appeared in the coffeehouse with Luana in tow. Both sixth graders were now in cheerful moods. Luana, in particular, was carefully peering around the Java Lava, with a pensive look on her face. "You said this was the coffeehouse, Dylan?"

"Yep," Dil responded, with a grin. "They also serve smoothies and stuff like that for the kids."

Luana was still looking around. "It's funny. I fancied this place to resemble a Starbucks."

"Starbucks?" Phil had heard their conversation. He, Lil and Tommy then waved the two newcomers toward their table.

"I have only been to one coffeehouse in my life," Luana explained. "It was a Starbucks in Boston. Horrific experience." She then shuddered.

"This place is different," Lil said. "It's a lot more...original, and it's a _real _coffeehouse. Starbucks is a just a cheap, chain imitation."

"Do you like smoothies?" Phil wondered, hoping to get Lil off the Starbucks subject. "It has fruit mixed in with milk and ice cream-"

"Ah, Phillip. I know what a smoothie is!" Luana was laughing. "Mom makes smoothies for us every morning for breakfast. Granted we have ours with yogurt as opposed to ice cream-"

"Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed, a tad nervously. "Why don't you and Dil go stand in line? Chuckie and Kimi make a mean smoothie."

"All right. Let us not tarry, Dylan." The two then head for the line.

"Everything seems smooth so far," Phil said, with a careless shrug.

Tommy grew increasingly nervous. "Yeah. Smooth," he squeaked.

Lil then slapped his arm. "Tommy, what in the heck is wrong with you? Why are you so freaked about Dil and Luana being here? It's not like they're going to embarrass us here. Dil's weird to the max, and he's been going here for years, without any problems. What could be so bad about _two _of them?"

"It's not _that, _Lil. It's the fact that...oh, I don't know...Dil has a new friend and they're _here. _Aren't you worried that Betty or Chaz will embarrass them?"

"Luana doesn't seem to care what other people think...period," Lil said.

"That's true. She's like Dil in that way."

"Wonder if they'll end up staying up every Friday night looking for any sign of aliens coming to our planet?" Phil quipped. Lil and Tommy threw identical glares at his direction.

Tommy and Dil left the Java Lava at about half past five, once Luana's older sister arrived to pick up Dil's new friend. Tommy's remembrance of Oriana Lorner was that of a tall blonde girl of about sixteen with Lil's fashion sense and Kimi's bold and strong-willed personality. Phil had immediately voiced his strong opinion of the older Lorner's beauty, to Lil's chagrin. Tommy and Dil said their good-byes to Luana, Kimi, Chuckie, and the twins before they hi-tailed out of the cafe before the commencing of Magic Monday. It was due to get ugly. Susie Carmichael, who spent most of the afternoon studying, while trading barbs and chatting with Chuckie and Kimi, accompanied the Pickles brothers home.

"So, what's the haps at Whitman High?" Dil asked of Susie. Tommy remained mute, as he strode along.

"It's good," Susie responded. "Really good. I like all my classes so far and my teachers all seem nice."

"Same here, save that Mr. Stedwell," Dil said, with a shudder. "He was _quite_ the tyrant, eh, T?"

Tommy wobbled his head up and down. "That guy is _disturbed. _He gave Dil a hard time when he walked into our class backwards, give Luana a hard time for coming to homeroom late on the _first day of class, _give some kid detention for coming to his third period class ten minutes late, made fun of Kimi's name, and I think he hates me, Dil, Luana, Phil, and Lil."

"Whoa!" Susie exclaimed. "He doesn't seem very nice."

"Heh!'

"So, what's happening with Angelica, Chuckie, and Harold?" Dil said, thankfully changing the subject.

"Harold's doing very well," Susie answered. "He has an orthodontist appointment right now, but the lisp is still gone. Chuckie met a new friend-"

"Chuckie? New friend?" Tommy burst out.

"Glad to hear that Harold's doing well," Dil said, ignoring Tommy's outburst. "Is Angelica enjoying her new status as the most popular girl in the freshman class? Last I heard, she was bragging about getting to eat lunch with Sean Butler and doing nails with Brianna Milo."

"Dil!" Tommy growled. "Did you_ not hear? _Chuckie made a _new friend!"_

"Geez, T," Dil said, shaking his head. "Chill out, bro. People make new friends all the time. I mean, look at me."

"Yeah, but _Chuckie?!"_

Susie narrowed her eyes. "I think we are all aware of the shocking news of this revelation that our own Charles Crandall Finster has made a new friend. Would you two like for me to finish what I am to report to you?"

"Oh," Dil said. "Go on, Suz."

Tommy heaved a heavy sigh, as the trio headed for their neighborhood. "Her name is Harmonie Gillett," Susie started. "They're both in the same grade and in the Acceleration Program at school."

"Chuckie's new friend is a _girl?!" _Tommy cried.

Susie sighed.

"So, how's Angelica liking high school?" Dil then asked.

"Funny you should ask me that, Dil," Susie replied. "Angelica was having the time of her life, it seems. Unfortunately, Dalton Merrington came along."

Dil quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

Susie rolled her eyes. "He's new. He moved here from near Cambridge, Massachusetts. Long story short, the boy is completely arrogant and even _Angelica _feels threatened by him."

"Tsk, tsk," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the day that Angelica C. Pickles is threatened by _anybody, _let alone some snooty, rich boy from New England."

The three stopped near the Pickles' residence. A simple 1930s Spanish Colonial Revival, Tommy and his family- consisting of Dil, their parents Stu and Didi, and at one time their paternal grandfather, Lou- had lived in this house during their time in California. This house was the center of Tommy's play dates with Chuckie, Phil, and Lil (and later, Dil and Kimi) in which they constantly got themselves in crazy adventures and sometimes having to survive Angelica and her wrath.

Tommy smiled to himself. 'Ah, childhood.'

Tommy and Dil said their good-byes to Susie, who walked toward the house directly across the street from them. They walked inside their house, as the sun began setting for the evening. The boys heard the distant rumblings of their parents in the kitchen.

_"I swear to God, Stu, if you don't talk some sense into that man-"_

_"Deed, what's to talk? Pop asserts that his health is quite good. There's no need to get hyped up about this."_

_"'Hyped up?' Stu, this is your father! Please, please, just pick up the phone and call him."_

_"Look, Didi. The boys are home now. I just heard the door open. We don't need to keep talking about this."_

_"Fine. Fine, Stu. We'll drop it. For now."_

Tommy and Dil, now wearing concerned faces, stride through the living room and toward the kitchen. Their father, Stuart, sat in a chair at the dining room/ nook table holding a booklet. The words 'What to Do When Your Elderly Parents Need Your Attention,' read across the front cover. Their mother, Didi, stood at the sink, washing vegetables. Tommy caught a glance at the floor by the table where the chubby, brown mutt lay. His heart swelled at the sight of his canine friend of twelve years. Old for his fourteen-and-a-half years, Spike yawned from his place. Tommy rubbed behind the dog's ears. "Hey, old pal."

"Mom, is Grandpa Lou alright?" Dil speaks up.

Didi's eyes widened, as she turned to her husband. "Uh-" Stu started. "Your Grandpa is fine. Absolutely fine. He's...just being stubborn about going to the doctor...for his annual physical."

Didi made a face. She then turned to her sons. "Well, anyway. Your father's right. Grandpa Lou is fine. I'm making chicken salad for dinner."

"Cool." Dil nodded. He and Tommy took their seats at the table to join their father. Tommy smiled, and patted Spike's back. It was great to be back home after a long day at school and at the Java Lava.

"How was your first day at school?" Didi then asked the boys.

"Oh, great, Mom," Dil said. "You see-"

Dil and Tommy then alternated their narratives of their first day of school. At the first mention of Luana Lorner, Didi immediately wanted to know if the girl was not imaginary. Tommy sat in awkward silence, as his mother began to get emotional. Dil, oblivious to the embarrassment of his older brother, proudly spoke of the new girl in school and said that they would be eating lunch together every day from now on.

After dinner, Tommy spent some time alone in his room. Dil was probably writing his alien expose as of right now. Holding the camcorder he fondly called Roman, Tommy wondered about his next film project. Last year had been a significant period in his film career. In addition to the projects during his fifth grade years, Tommy had made a fifteen-minute 'Young Adult' thriller, a ninety-second commercial for the Java Lava, and a thirty-minute documentary about the history of their town. All were shown at the Java Lava during weekend nights, last summer.

"What next, Tommy?" he said, gazing up at the ceiling. "What's up for this year? Some inspiration would be great right now."

Tommy heaved a sigh as he placed Roman on his bedside table. 'Maybe I should think more of this during the weekend. An idea will come to me sooner or later.'

The sun set on the first evening after the first day of school, as Tommy fell asleep.


	6. Stedwell, the Spy?

Friday. The best day of the week during the school year. One day away from the weekend. This particular Friday, the town had nice weather with clear skies and plenty of sunshine. How Tommy yearned to be outside playing soccer and four-square with his friends…

Anywhere but here.

"Pickles!" The shout jerked Tommy out of his thoughts. For a second, he thought he was in seventh-period study hall with Pangborn. He gazed up toward the front of the room. Nope, he was definitely not in study hall. He was still suffering first period. First-period homeroom and history class with Mr. Stedwell.

Wearing a displeased look on his face, Stedwell now stood over Tommy's desk. Tommy blinked. Trapped in the front row due to the assigned seats Stedwell implemented on Tuesday, he anguished over having to sit so close to Stedwell and unable to exchange barbs and complaints with Phil, the only good thing about this class. Phil, in turn, was now in the third row, as far away from Tommy as possible without being way back in the back row. Dil and Luana sat behind him in the second row, watching him and Stedwell with concern. Lil, in the front row by the classroom door, gazed at him with lips pursed.

Tommy sighed. He missed Max. At least, he never made 'assigned seats.'

"Thomas Pickles!" Stedwell hissed. Tommy cringed at the use of the full name. No one, not even his teachers, Mom and Dad, called him Thomas. There were two exceptions: Luana or Lil who only called him that whenever she was annoyed with him.

"I had _asked _you a _question _about the homework," Stedwell continued. "I take it with your inability to keep your gaze from the window that you failed to complete the homework I assigned last night. Am I correct?"

Lil uttered a soft scoff from the other side of the room. Tommy fought against his urge to snap back. "No, sir. He took a deep breath. "I completed it."

The black eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't back-talk me, boy. Answer the question!"

"About what?"

"What are the five themes of geography, Mr. Pickles?"

Tommy looked down at his notes in his history notebook. "Uh…uh-"

"Disgrace!" Stedwell spat. "_Apparently, _someone is a little _too _eager for the weekend to commence, hmm?"

Lil rolled her eyes. "Whoo hoo!" Phil whooped from his seat. "TGIF!"

Stedwell fixated his glare at him. Lil face-palmed, with a small groan. Tommy swallowed. Stedwell was already in a bad mood and Phil was worsening the situation.

"A week's detention for you, Mr. DeVille, for disrupting my class," Stedwell said, his glare still on the younger DeVille twin.

Phil's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "A _WEEK?!"_

Stedwell's steely gaze remained on him. "Did I s-stutter, boy? A week's detention, starting this coming Monday."

"Unfair!" Phil burst out. "How was I _disrupting _your class? I was just making a point; the weekends are exciting, fun, enjoyable-"

"Keep it up, DeVille, and you will get _two _weeks."

Phil slumped back in his chair. "Yes, _sir."_

Silence. Tommy could feel the hostility rising between Phil and Stedwell. Someone had to break the tension. Luana suddenly raised her hand. Prayers answered.

Stedwell turned toward the sixth grader. "Yes, Miss Lorner?"

"I can tell you the five themes of geography, sir," Luana chirped, as if Phil had not just gotten detention unfairly. "I memorized the introductory chapter last night."

Stedwell heaved a sigh. "Go on."

Luana answered the question and Stedwell droned on about the test on the geography briefly discussed in their Middle School World History textbook. Tommy stifled a groan; he had clearly learned this information in fifth and sixth grade with the history teacher Max Wilcox. Tommy and his friends' favorite teacher came from a Quaker charter school in the Northeast which showed in the unconventional way he ran his classes. Tommy tried not to fall asleep as he remembered the catchy song that Max taught them that demonstrated the fun side of geography.

The bell rang and Tommy draws a deep breath. Free at last.

_"Hold it!" _Stedwell's voice thundered over the noise of students getting their books in their bags. "The bell does not dismiss you. _I _do."

Some of the boys in the class groaned.

"_Enough!" _Stedwell snapped. "As I have been mentioning _several _times this week, you will have a test on this information on Monday. Look over the study guide and your notes...and _maybe _you dunderheads will pass." His eyes narrowed. "Go."

With that, the class of twenty-five students filed out of the room. Tommy and Phil walked out of the classroom and toward their second period Pre-Algebra class.

"Who does that Stedwell think he is, eh?" Phil ranted on, his eyes blazing in anger. "Giving me a week's detention just for being excited for the weekend!"

Tommy merely shook his head. "I'm just worried about passing this test on Monday."

"Oh, we'll pass!" Phil assured, with a gesture of his hand. "Don't you worry about that, Tommy! We learned this stuff, waaaay back in fifth grade with Max!"

"The best history teacher we ever had," Tommy said, with a nod.

"Now we have the _worst _history teacher we ever had."

"Amen to that, Phil."

* * *

The day dragged along as fourth period began. Kimi knew that fourth period was the worst of the day, especially with the increasingly oppressive Stedwell. Right before lunch, fourth period was torture with those students already hungry for lunch. It was worst for those who skip breakfast on weekdays. Some kids tended to act out, to their teachers' dismay.

Especially on Fridays.

Kimi sat at the front row, right near the teacher's desk. Due to Stedwell's unfair seating charts, Kimi was forced to sit away from Z, her friend. Born Zavier Evander Melton, the school's so-called 'bad boy' was actually a smart and altruistic young man who participated in the ultimate frisbee team and Spanish club.

Now thanks to that horrid chart, Kimi was now forced to actually pay attention to Stedwell's boring, dull lectures. Forced to look at him. Forced to feel his warm breath, as he lectured...right in front of her.

"Now if you imbeciles would have just _paid _attention- you would have understood-" Stedwell was saying in a dangerous sneer.

"But, sir!" exclaimed an African-American boy that Kimi knew as Devonte Evans. "It's almost lunch period. And it's Friday!"

"And?!" Stedwell fixated his steely gaze on Devonte, who slumped down in his seat. "I don't appreciate your attitude, Evans. Once more and you will get detention. Now, as I was saying, before the _interruption_\- You will be tested on this information, this Monday-"

"What's the point of this test?"

Silence. The angry, flustered Kimi had stood up in her seat. Stedwell swiveled around to meet her gaze. "What...did...you...say...to...me, Miss Finster?" he demanded, in a snarl.

Kimi stood her ground as she met her teacher's gaze. "I _said, _what is the point of this test? We learned this stuff in sixth grade."

"I'm with Kimi," Z spoke from the third row. "I remember learning the five themes of geography in Max's class. In _fifth _grade."

"Be quiet, Mr. Melton!" Stedwell banged his desk with a fist. He rounded on Kimi. "Do _you _want to teach this class, Finster? Do _you _want to be in charge of the lesson plans, the tests and homework assignments, the grading, and the review assessments?"

Kimi's eyes narrowed into slits. "I would do a much better job than you. There is such a thing as 'pre-tests.'"

"All of the other teachers we've had have done them," Nicole Boscarelli said, with a shrug.

"Why can't we start the first unit in the dang textbook as opposed to the _introduction?" _Kimi continued. "You know, Africa?"

"Yeah!" Devonte said, with a clap of the hands.

"You're just wasting your time with this geography crap when you could have just given us a pre-test on the first day of school!"

Stedwell gritted his teeth. "You had better hush up, Miss Finster. I am not in the mood."

"You don't deserve to teach us history!"

Her classmates stood up from their seats, with fists in the air. _"Yeah!"_

"And- and- these assigned seats are a _joke_!"

"SIT DOWN!" Stedwell shouted. The room fell into deep silence, as the students rapidly sat back down at their desks. Stedwell, shaking with anger, locked eyes with Kimi.

"You have gone _over the line, _girl!" he seethed. "Two week's detention, starting Monday."

Kimi, seated in her seat, looked back at him with a defiant and unafraid attitude. "Okay."

Stedwell swept away from Kimi and strode to the blackboard. He then wrote five questions on the board and placed the words 'POP QUIZ' in large letters on the top. "Thanks to Miss Finster's cheek, you all will be given a pop quiz based on last night's homework. Clear off your desks and leave only a sheet of paper and a pencil-"

The class uttered a drawn-out groan.

_"SHUT UP!" _Stedwell threw his chalk on the floor. The room grew deadly silent, save for the soft weepings of the small, shy Asperger's girl in the back corner that reminded Kimi of Chuckie. Kimi's stomach churned, knowing that if Stedwell heard that poor girl, she would be in _big _trouble. She bit the inside of her cheek. 'Well, you started it, Kimi.'

"You have five minutes," Stedwell spoke, his eyes leering toward the students. "Anyone who talks will be sent out and given a week's detention."

Gritting her teeth, Kimi began scribbling her answers on a blank sheet of paper. She caught a glance toward the weeping girl now trying to focus on her paper. Kimi turned back to the front of the room, where Stedwell sat at his desk, his eyes on the computer. Kimi glared at him, as she finished her quiz. 'Stedwell will be fired at semester's end. If not, at year's end. He can yell and scream and give me a thousand week's detention...or at least until I graduate middle school. But he crossed the line when he made one of his students shed tears due to his cruelty.'

* * *

"What a travesty!"

Luana and Dil, seated at their usual table by the trees on the outdoor patio, ate their lunch. As promised, Luana brought extra hummus and pita bread for them to share. She shook her head, as she spoke of the events of earlier involving their homeroom teacher.

"I heard," Dil said. "Not only did Phil got a week's detention today in homeroom, but Kimi got two weeks, just last period. You know that it got _so _bad in first period that Tommy and Phil practically ran to their second period Pre-Algebra class. They _hate _Pre-Algebra!"

"I do not envy their situation at all," Luana said, lowering her voice and leaning closer to the boy across from her. "When they cross a harsh teacher like so-"

"Bad things happen," Dil finished, with a shudder.

"Exactly, Dylan, which is why both of us should be wary of him. No matter how unfair his practices are, we must keep a low profile."

"I agree," Dil said, eating a piece of hummus on pita. "I can't afford to get detentions. They may throw me out of the program."

"Ditto to that." Luana nodded.

Dil then changed the subject to aliens and his experience with telescopes. They kept chatting amongst a hissing noise nearby.

"Dil! Hey, Dil!"

Dil wrinkled his brow and turned to see Tommy crouched down on the grass near their table. The older Pickles urgently waved his hand. "Dil! Over here."

"What's with the secrecy, T?" Dil wondered. "You looking to film a movie?"

"No!" Tommy responded with a groan. He heaved a sigh, as he stumbled to his feet. He walked over to his younger brother and clung onto the table. "Um...uh..."

"What up, T?" Dil pressed.

"Cat got your tongue, Thomas?" Luana said.

Tommy's face reddened. "Guys, we need you."

Dil quirked an eyebrow. "_¿Por qué?"_

"My table," Tommy said, scratching the back of his head. "We need you to come sit with us."

"How come, Thomas?" Luana wondered, with a tinge of concern in her voice. "Is there something wrong?"

Tommy shook his head. "Both Kimi and Phil are majorly furious and are barely speaking. Chuckie is suspiciously pleased with life. Lil and I _need _you."

Dil and Luana exchanged looks. "We might as well," Dil then said, with a sigh. "It sounds if they _do _need our eccentricities, eh, Luana?"

"Precisely, Dylan," Luana agreed. "Let us move on to Thomas' table, shall we?"

"We shall."

Tommy shrugged, as he led the two sixth-graders to his table. A fuming Kimi, an annoyed Phil, a deliriously happy Chuckie, and a distressed Lil waited.

"Greetings, Phillip, Lillian, Kimi, Charles!" Luana says, in a cheerful voice.

The four gave little, dismissive waves. Kimi and Chuckie muttered their hellos, Phil uttered a grunt, and Lil greeted them more enthusiastically.

"So, how is everyone today?" Luana then posed a question, as she and Dil sat down at the table.

"Horrid," grumbled Kimi.

"It sucked," Phil added, with an irked roll of the eyes.

"My day was pretty good," Lil was more chatty. "Stedwell was a hopeless bore, but the rest of my morning was good. We're reading short stories in Miss. O'Keats' class. I particularly liked the one when the girl goes back to her hometown and faces tragedy head on."

"Riveting!" Luana exclaimed. "I enjoyed reading this story about a boy who finds himself."

"We're starting _To Kill a Mockingbird _in my class today," Chuckie finally spoke up.

"Is it about a mockingbird?" Dil wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's a lot deeper than that. There's issues about race, crime-"

"Race? You mean the relations between people like us and African-Americans, like Susie?"

"Yeah," Chuckie started. "You may think that now every thing's all going well and everyone's getting on harmoniously when there is still work to be done in the world. Harmonie has told me that even in Australia, minorities still struggle to live fully equal among the ruling class. And- it's the same here, she says. Minorities, particularly African Americans and Latinos are still struggling to find common ground with the ruling class-"

Kimi's fiery eyes snapped toward her brother. "Because _some _of the ruling class will _not _even teach the next generation even a measly _month _about Africa, when clearly there should be much more than that dedicated to it," she cut in, her voice raising with every word she spoke. "_Some _people just seem _intact_ with teaching only the _basics, _just so they could get by in life and not have to worry about causing _trouble_!"

Dil shrugged. "Pretty deep for high school freshmen."

"Stedwell again?" Chuckie muttered aside to Tommy. He and the DeVilles nodded in the affirmative.

"O-kay," Dil said, rubbing his hands together. "So, what's everyone's plans for the weekend?"

Kimi's eyes narrowed. "Shut your hole, Dil!"

* * *

By three in the afternoon, the school day had come to a close. Tommy strode toward his locker to collect his books for weekend homework. Placing his books into his backpack, he thought about the events that transpired today...all having to do with Mr. Stedwell. He reached up in his locker for Roman. Tommy relished the start of the weekend. As well as working on homework and hanging out with Dil and their friends, he could concentrate on any new ideas for his next film project.

Slamming the locker shut, Tommy swept his backpack over his shoulder and started for the exit. He clutched Roman in his hand, his mind buzzing with thoughts.

"You don't understand!" a man's heavily-accented voice thundered from the direction of the main office. "I need to speak with him, _immediately."_

Tommy's heart lurched. "This sounds interesting," he said to himself. "I need to check this out." He ran down the hall toward the voice. The main office popped into view on his right. Through the window, he spotted a tall figure in a black cloak talking with Mrs. Webster, the school receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't allow it," she said, firmly. "Our after-school program has begun, and-"

"Madam, please!" the stranger begged. Tommy noticed his strong accent depicted his Eastern European origins. "I need Stedwell. Where's Stedwell?"

Tommy's eyes widened. 'Of course. He's looking for Stedwell. Who in the heck is this guy, and what does he have to do with my new history teacher?' He fumbled with Roman, as he crept toward the door frame to the offices. Shaking, Tommy turned on Roman and began recording.

"Mr. Ivanov, would you please keep it down?" Mrs. Webster ordered, holding up her hand. "I don't know your intentions are, but if you continue on with these mad ravings, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Silence. The cloaked man gripped onto the receptionist desk.

"Mr. Ivanov, I have neither the time or the patience-"

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice boomed. Vice Principal Pangborn emerged in the room. Tommy held his breath. He could be in major trouble if Pangborn ever saw him.

"Who is this man, Estelle?" the vice principal demanded.

"I'm trying to figure it out, sir," Mrs. Webster replied, in an exasperated and weary tone. "So far, I've only managed to get the man's name...Vladimir Ivanov...and he demands to see Stedwell."

"Stedwell?" Pangborn said. "That's one of our new ones, eh?"

"Mmm-hmm. _You _handle this, Estes. I need a pill for my headache. If you will excuse me-" Mrs. Webster got up from her desk and left the room. Vladimir Ivanov turned to meet Pangborn's gaze.

"Mr. Ivanov." Pangborn reached a hand to the stranger. "Estes Pangborn. Vice-Principal. What seems to be the problem here?"

Ivanov gazed at the offered hand with a wary look on his face. Tommy observed the strange man in the main office. With straggly raven hair, beady coal-black eyes, and sharp features, Vladimir Ivanov presented a terrifying presence...otherwise.

Hesitating, Ivanov took Pangborn's hand in a polite shake. "Vladimir Ivanov. Old _friend _of Stedwell. I'm here...in town...for a visit. Uh...I want to _congratulate _him on his new position...at the school here."

Tommy narrowed his eyes. The man was lying, as he seemed to have to search for the right words to explain his appearance at this small-time middle. Tommy then focused on Pangborn, who wore a dubious look.

"Alright. I'll see if I can reach him." The vice principal picked up the phone and dialed the extension to the history wing. "Hey, Chuck. Yeah, is Stedwell still on campus? In the offices? Oh, okay. A friend is waiting up at the main office, so could you send him here, please? Thank you."

He slammed the receiver down. "Department chair's sending him over here. Take a seat if you like. As for me, I'm off to find Velma. Takin' her out for dinner tonight."

With a curt nod at the stranger's direction, Pangborn swept out of the office. To Tommy's relief, he did not catch a second glance toward his direction. It wasn't long until Stedwell appeared, with his briefcase in hand and wearing his own cloak. Thankfully, he did not see Tommy either, as he rushed into the office.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded in his typical irked tone, now tinged with panic. Obviously, in the contrary of Ivanov's explanation, Stedwell was not at all happy to see him. Tommy leaned in closer, the tape still rolling.

"Stedwell," Ivanov spoke, calmly. "Good to see you. Hope you are well."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Ivanov," Stedwell snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with you. It's very important."

A nasty silence passed for a few seconds until Stedwell heaved a sigh. "Very well. I was set to leave this..._school... _anyway. Come." He motioned his hand and Ivanov obliged. The two men walked out of the main office and strode toward the entrance of the school. Tommy followed closely behind them, praying that neither of the men would hear his footfalls.

Stedwell banged the double doors open and Tommy followed them out to the faculty parking lot. Tommy quickly ducked behind a 1970s Cadillac that belonged to Mr. Marsh, his Pre-Algebra teacher, and watched as Stedwell and Ivanov stopped at a newer Jaguar model that had to belong to Stedwell.

Tommy's brow furrowed. 'That car must be brand new. How could Stedwell, a public school teacher, afford such a nice car? Phil must be right; he must have been a teacher at some elite New England private school...' He leaned over the hood of the Cadillac and focused his lens on the two men now talking fanatically.

"Look, Ivanov, I don't know what you're up to, but I must insist that you leave me alone," Stedwell was saying. I am busy."

"It's important that I speak to you, Stedwell," Ivanov insisted, as the other man went to open the car door. "It's happening."

Stedwell froze. "_What's _happening?"

"What we feared," Ivanov murmured, his eyes frantic with fear. "_He's _back. He's back, Stedwell. He's coming for us...sooner than we've realized. We need to be prepared."

Tommy gasped. 'Who's back? And what does he have to do with Stedwell and Ivanov?'

Stedwell stared at his companion. Tommy wondered if he was inwardly nervous about this unnamed dude. "What are the signs, Ivanov? Are there any signs?" the history teacher demanded, his voice wavering a bit. Tommy wanted to laugh; Stedwell sounded _terrified._

"There have been _whispers, _old friend. If I can get a hold of Merrington-"

Tommy's brow quirked up._ Merrington. Could it be Dalton Merrington's dad that he's talking about?_

Stedwell's eyes narrowed. "What makes you believe I would allow you to see Lucas Merrington?"

"Vouch for me, Stedwell," Ivanov said, his eyes locked on the other man. "You are his best friend. You are the godfather of his only child. He'll _listen _to you."

Tommy's heart thudded against his chest. 'Oh, so Stedwell is Dalton Merrington's godfather. I've got to tell Angelica...'

"So, what you are saying is that_..._you wish for me to _vouch _for your madness?" Stedwell spoke. "You are insane, Vladimir Ivanov."

"So, you'll do it?"

Stedwell's steely gaze remained on the man before him. "We'll discuss this...another day. I _may _think about it. I have a mission...my own directions to follow. How did you get here, Ivanov?"

"I flew here from the east coast and staying at a hotel in town. I took a taxi here."

"Come with me," Stedwell said. "I'll take you to your hotel."

Tommy then watched as the two cloaked men got into Stedwell's black Jaguar. The car then sped away. Tommy turned Roman off. Now pondering the conversation he had just witnessed, he wondered what to do next.

"I think I just found an inspiration for a new film," he said to himself, as the lightbulb went off in his head. "A spy thriller starring Stedwell, my new history teacher and Vladimir Ivanov his...eh...frenemy? Henchman? Lackey? Aw, forget it." Tommy gathered Roman in his backpack and started for the sidewalk leading into downtown.


	7. Saturday Plannings

The day turned into night, as the Oddity Museum shut down for the evening. Other than the night guards stationed throughout the building, two young men of college age were the only employees left in the museum. The taller of the young men, a lanky sort with a stubble, buck teeth, and long shaggy blond hair, strode upstairs toward the main room where the feature display is usually set up.

"Hey, Steve. This is where the Halloween exhibit's gonna be, right?"

Steve Brown, shorter than his best friend and fellow co-worker, with cropped brunette hair, walked hesitantly in the room, with a crate on a hand truck. "Yeah. Are we sure we wanted to take this job, Larry?"

Larry Jones uttered a laugh. "Come on, dude. This museum's righteous! Glad it opened up last year. Can't tell ya how much we needed this job."

Steve gave his friend a look. "After all the ones we had in the past? Aren't you worried that things will go...I don't know...wrong?"

"Chillax, bro!" Larry waved a hand. "This'll be great! You'll see."

Steve sighed and crossed his arms. "That's what you said about the grocery store, the paint job, the movie theater, the theme park...oh, not to mention your disaster at Zippy's Home Delivery with that crazy woman who ordered all the desserts?"

Larry shuddered. "That voice, dude. That voice still gives me chills and not in a good way."

"-And not to mention all the jobs we've had since we went off to college-"

Larry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, you're killin' my mojo. Chill out."

Sighing, the other man set to work, as Larry retrieved another box from the other room. With a crowbar, Steve ripped open his crate. A blast of dust caused him to cough, as he reached into the box and took out the setup for the Salem Witch Trials. Larry opened his own box, which was an ice box long in length, to reveal a wax dummy of Frankenstein.

"Righteous!" he said to himself, with an awed expression on his face. Steve uttered a soft snicker.

The two young men worked into the night, with only a few muttered exclamations as they unpacked each crate. It was typical for the two to work the night shift, with only each other to keep company in the silence of the museum. Both deemed the job the first they had truly enjoyed. No bratty little toddlers and kids. No whiny and snooty adults that looked down on the two as inept slackers. Steve worried each day that one incident...just one unpleasant incident- minor or major- will plunge him and Larry back into the unemployment line and in their parents' basements. Larry was always the optimistic one of the two.

Steve heaved a sigh, as he swept into the storage room in search for the last crate- a long, rectangular box that held the vampire coffin. All of the crates were shipped to a Dr. Barnabas Uriah Lorner, Museum Curator and Assistant Professor of Occult Studies, Berkeley University. Neither Steve nor Larry had ever met the elusive curator from New England.

The silence of the museum unnerved the young man as he cracked open the vampire crate.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed at the sight of the stuffed likeness of Count Dracula.

The noise of the door opening and closing in the distance prompted a startled motion from the young man. "Larry?" he uttered, in a small voice.

"In here, dude!" his friend's voice responded from the nearby room. Steve, with a shiver, realized that the two were no longer alone in the museum. With a hesitating step to the other room, he debated on whether to investigate or stay in the room to unpack the vampire dummy.

"Steve?" Larry turned to meet his friend's eyes. "What's up, bro? Hear a bump in the night or something?" He chortled. "You are such a fraidy cat, bro."

"Shut it, man," Steve snapped. "I heard the front door open. Someone's in here."

"Probably the night guards making the rounds," the taller young man said, with a dismissive wave of the hand. "The night's getting to you, buddy."

"I know what I heard, Larry-"

Footfalls from the distance echoed on the marble floor of the museum. The two men froze in terror, as they heard low voices conversing in the empty place.

"Believe me now?" Steve pointedly said to his friend.

"I still think it's the night guards."

Steve groaned. "Come on. Maybe we have to investigate just to prove it to you, that there's something gnarly going on here."

"Okay then, pal. Just five minutes."

"Five minutes. We should get some work done."

The pair walked across the exhibit hall and crept down the stairs. The voices grew slightly louder, as the two emerged on the main floor of the museum. Three dark figures walked along the hall leading from the reception desk toward the museum store. Trembling, Larry pressed on down the hall following the figures.

"Dude, forget it," Steve puffed from behind him. "Night guards doing rounds. Let's go back up to the-"

"Five minutes!" his friend hissed, whirling around at the lanky man.

Quieted, they followed the three figures toward a door with a sign that read "Employees Only." The leader shoved the door open, and the two companions and later Larry and Steve follow him in.

The three stop at a door that led to a conference room. Larry and Steve watched as the trio walked in and latched the door behind them.

"Weird behavior from the security guards, _eh, _Larry?" Steve spoke. He crouched down on the floor and leaned against the shut door. He motioned at his friend. "Come on."

Shrugging, Larry crouched down next to the other man and laid his ear against the door.

"Well?" a man's voice snapped from inside the room. "Any updates?"

"Why are we here?" another man demanded in an Eastern European accent.

"You know why, you buffoon!" the leader bellowed. "Dr. Lorner was kind enough to lend his conference room to us. After all, his wife is the dear sister of our esteemed-"

"Uh, sir?" the third man spoke up, in a nasal tone.

"_What, _Peterson?!"

"I was just wondering if you and Ivanov were able to get ahold of Merrington this evening. Our orders-"

"You fool! Of course, we know the bloody orders. Merrington is away on business in Los Angeles and will be back next week. _Then, _we shall discuss this with the Master. I have my own assignments to complete at that wretched school. I daresay, the Master will be quite pleased with my work, so far."

"Quit bragging, Stedwell. Just this afternoon, you were taken aback when I-"

"Shut up, Ivanov. I was caught unawares." Steve and Larry listened as the leader, Stedwell, stood up and paced the room. "We have gathered for this meeting to discuss the importance of this assignment. In addition to observing that pathetic daughter of Lorner's and her scraggly little friends, I have been assigned to scour the halls of the middle school for the missing child."

"Missing child?"

"Yes, Peterson! The missing child that is of importance to our Master. Once we find this child, we can dig deeper into this little town. After all, our dear Master is from here."

"True, true," the Slavic man spoke. "And The Cause?"

"The Cause will determine the success of this little town."

Steve took a deep breath. He had no idea what the men in the room were talking about, but the conversation sounded sinister, like from one of those spy movies he and Larry always watched.

"Dude-" Larry whimpered. "I...I...I'm gonna sneeze."

"No, No-"

"Ah-choo!"

"What was that?" Stedwell bellowed.

"We've got eavesdroppers, sir," Ivanov said. "We will be in trouble if they heard-"

"Silence. I will handle this." Stedwell's footfalls approached the door, with Steve and Larry cowered against the wall. The door clicked open, as a cloaked man leered down at the two eavesdroppers. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Saturday morning had the Java Lava hopping as usual. Tweens and teenagers alike gathered at the cafe for their morning smoothies. Chuckie was hard at work, taking drink orders, while his sister puttered around behind him, making the drinks. Betty and Chaz worked in the back room, having been in the building since six AM.

Tommy, Phil, and Lil sat at their usual table, sipping smoothies. Phil groused on about his unfair detention he would have to start serving on Monday. Tommy kept looking at his watch worriedly, as Lil gazed at her brother with a bored look on her face.

"Man, where is Dil?" Tommy said, looking at his watch again. "He said he'd meet us here at eleven, and it's a quarter past."

Phil took a sip of his blueberry smoothie. "Dunno. Where is he anyway?"

"He went with Luana to the grocery store to get stuff for baba ganoush."

"With your mom?"

"Yeah. Luana apparently is joining us for dinner."

"Wow, after a week of knowing each other?" Lil wondered.

Tommy groaned. "Right when Dil first told Mom and Dad about Luana, Mom went on her 'Lipschitz breakthrough' mode, crying that Dil had 'finally made a friend that wasn't imaginary.' Long story short, she couldn't say yes quick enough when Dil asked if Luana could come over today. Thus, the grocery store trip this morning."

Phil and Lil just shook their heads. "No comment." Phil then took another sip.

"Why are you so wigged out, Tommy?" Lil demanded.

Tommy was about to manage a reply to his friend's question when Kimi walked over toward the trio. "How's everyone doing?" she wondered. With a muttered explanation about it being her break time, Kimi plopped down on the chair next to Lil.

"So-so," Phil answered. "We're waiting on Dil. I think Tommy wants us all to know something."

"Yes, and it's very important!" Tommy said, with a groan. "God, Dil! What is taking you?"

"Chill out, Tommy," Lil said. "I'm sure Dil and Luana are on their way."

Tommy heaved a sigh. "He's late, you know? I can't believe Mom is doing all of this. I'm not just wigging about him being late. It's the dinner tonight. What if it's a disaster?"

"Oh yeah!" Phil realized. "What if something bad happens and Dil or you gets embarrassed, like with Rachel-"

"Shut it, Phil!" his sister scolded.

Phil instantly closed his mouth.

"This is serious, guys," Tommy sighed, head in his hands. "This is the very first time that Dil has _ever _had anyone at our house for dinner. Mom is going to _humiliate _him."

"Huh, good point," Lil said. "I seriously doubt that Luana even knows about Didi's long-time preoccupation with Dr. Lipschitz."

Tommy groaned. "We have to hope that Luana's really, really, _really _cool with it."

"I'm sure she will be," Phil assured. "She seems cool with Dil's obsession with aliens."

"PHILLIP!"

"Sorry."

The door opened, and Dil emerged inside with Luana in tow. "What up, T?" he greeted his brother.

"Salutations, Thomas!" Luana spoke. She turned to the rest of the group. "And hello to the rest of you."

"Hey, Luana," Lil greeted, friendlily, as Dil and Luana both sat down with her, Phil and Tommy.

"It's about time!" Tommy exclaimed as he rounded on his brother. "What took you so long?"

Dil's brow furrowed. "Uh- you okay, T?"

"Sit down, sit down," Phil said, in an attempt to defuse the tension. "Kimi will get your smoothies for the two of you." He shooed the glaring Kimi away toward the counter.

"So what is the "haps?" as you would say?" she then asked of everyone.

"We're just chillin'," Phil replied. "Tommy, here, is a little nervous about dinner tonight."

"Ah, yes! He has told you about me joining the Pickles' for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. He's afraid his mom will embarrass him and Dil in front of you."

Tommy, in turn, had his head in his hands once again. "Why- say it, Phil?"

"Strike three, you're out," Lil kicked her twin under the table.

"OW!"

Dil and Luana giggled at this.

"We had a wonderful time at the grocery," Luana was now saying. "Mrs. Pickles is such a delight to be around. She is very excited about dinner tonight, Thomas. I hope baba ganoush is satisfactory. Dylan and I came up with the idea."

"You don't say?" Tommy muttered.

"Aw, cheer up, T," Dil then wrapped a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. "Mom isn't going to embarrass us. Luana is cool."

"My little brother comforting me?" Tommy looked up. "What's wrong with this picture?"

The twins laugh a little.

"Relax yourself, T. We brothers have to help each other, you know?"

"Wicked wise, Dylan," Luana chimed in.

"So, Tommy," Phil changed the subject. "Why'd you call us all here, anyway? What's going on?"

Tommy held a hand up to signal silence, as he dug Roman out of his backpack.

* * *

Angelica was alone with her thoughts, as she walked through town toward the Java Lava. Her first week at Whitman High School had been up-and-down, to be truthful. Dalton Merrington, or whatever his damn name was had become a thorn in her side. Whether he was trumping her in class with correct answers or attracting the attention of her recent admirers, Merrington was constantly trying to make her life miserable.

Then there was Finster and his new friend. Harmonie Gillett. Finster seemed- braver and more confident with the girl always hanging around him. Angelica chuckled at the thought of Finster actually having a girlfriend.

She approached the Java Lava, taking out her cellphone to check if she received any new texts from anyone. She hoped to hear from Susie Carmichael, to see if she had already arrived at the coffeehouse.

Sure enough, Susie had texted back that she was already there, waiting. Angelica then stopped at the door to the cafe and walked in. She observed Dil and his weird new friend watching some movie on Tommy's camcorder. Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and the DeVille twins stood surrounding them. Betty, the twins' mom, worked the counter. Angelica finally spotted Susie at a table on the other side of the cafe.

"Hey, Angelica!" Susie greeted her, as she sat down opposite her.

"Whatever, Carmichael," Angelica said, with a roll of the eyes. She dropped her backpack on the floor next to her and slumped in her seat, holding her head on the palm of her head. She heaved a sigh.

Silence.

Angelica sighed again.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Angelica. What's bothering you?"

"That Finster kid," Angelica replied, through gritted teeth.

"Angelica, you have to be a good sport about this whole thing. Chuckie and Harmonie have no interest in being in the popular group."

"Well, no duh! They're two of the biggest losers I have ever laid eyes on!"

Susie shook her head and sighed. "So- this mood you're in- it's more about Dalton Merrington?"

"Well, duh, Carmichael! Merrington has _crossed the line! _It took me six months- _six months _to take over Savannah's spot as the most popular girl in our class. And now he thinks he can become popular in _only one week? _It's a sham, I tell you!"

"Um hmm," Susie nodded, with lips pursed.

"We have _got_ to prove to the ninth grade student body that Merrington is only an interloping phony."

"And how do you propose to do _that?" _Susie demanded.

"Yeeeaaahh. I'm still thinking of an idea."

Susie slapped her palm on her forehead, wondering how she was going to talk some sense into that girl.

* * *

"Well, what'd you think?" Tommy spoke, once he concluded the tape.

"I think you're insane," Lil said. "Listening in a personal conversation between two adults we don't even know."

"Come off it, Lillian," her twin said, with a scoff. "This could be big!"

"Big?"

"Yeah!" Phil said, clapping his hands once. "Stedwell is an evil spy, sent to destroy the school. You know Pangborn's got enemies..."

"We do not know everything yet, so we can not jump into conclusions," Luana chimed in, holding up a hand. "Thomas, what do you think he was talking about when he said "he's back'?"

"I dunno," Tommy said, with a jerky shrug. "But it all seemed suspicious. Stedwell's expensive Jaguar. This Vladimir Ivanov with the fake accent. Stedwell's erratic behavior _and _it sounded like he's at our school on a _mission."_

Phil nodded vigorously. "You see? It adds up to a conspiracy. Stedwell is a spy!"

His sister crossed her arms, her hazel eyes locked on the two boys before her. "Don't you guys think you're being a _little _bit too rash with your accusations? Phil, I _know _you wouldn't be saying this stuff if you didn't have detention with him coming up."

"Detention or not, I think Phil's right," Kimi piped up. "And I'm _not _just agreeing with him because I have detention as well."

Tommy tapped the outside of Roman, as his friends debated about Stedwell sent to their school on a spy mission for an evil unknown force. An idea formed in his mind, as he watched Kimi and the twins debate. He also spotted Dil and Luana sitting apart from them, discussing the dinner at the Pickles' tonight. It was a topic buzzing in his mind since last evening, when Dil asked their parents if Luana could have dinner with them in the future. Angelica and Susie sat on the other side of the cafe in rapid conversation, most likely about high school drama. Chuckie sat nervously between his sister and best friend, his pleading green eyes on Tommy.

"Guys?" he spoke directly to Kimi and the twins. "Hey, guys!"

The trio immediately quieted. Phil slouched back against his chair and sipped his smoothie. "I was just about to get through to my skeptical sister. What gives, Tommy?"

"I have an idea."

"Do tell."

"You and Kimi have detention this week, right?"

"Yeah," Phil replied, with a scoff. "Though, I got one week, while Kimi got two." He ignored Kimi's glare as he leaned toward his friend. "What's the plan, Tom?"

"We'll do a little spying of our own," Tommy responded, with sly smile. "I captured pearls of information yesterday. Imagine what more we could find out."

"Oh, no. _Why?" _Chuckie wailed. "We'll get in trouble!"

"No, we won't," Phil said. "'Cuz we ain't gonna get caught."

Chuckie only moaned in response.

"Phil, you and Kimi will have to keep a close watch on Stedwell," Tommy directed his two friends. "Find out anything out of the ordinary. Detentions usually involve busy work and cleaning classrooms and offices. Stedwell will be no exception. Try for his office. Once you're in, you're golden."

Phil grinned. "Yeah. Think of the dirt we'd pile up on that bully! Won't be so tough, once we get him fired."

Tommy then directed his gaze toward Lil, Dil, Luana and Chuckie. "The rest of us will also take note. I'll try to survey him with Roman and get some more possible evidence."

"Oh, no!" Chuckie cried out. "I am _not _going to get involved in this. If anyone knows of my involvement in this, I'll get kicked out of the acceleration program and my permanent record will get _soiled!"_

"Suit yourself, Chuck," Phil said. "You'll miss out on some serious spying, though."

Chuckie crossed his arms. "I'll live."

Tommy smiled. "So, it's settled."

"Affirmative, Thomas," Luana replied. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This is fool proof, Carmichael!" Angelica was saying to Susie, as the two girls obtained their smoothies from the counter. "We will _pretend _to befriend Merrington, get him to confide and trust us as we find out the dirt." She plopped down on her chair with a satisfied smile, as Susie sat down opposite her. "And when the time is right...BAM! Bye, bye, Merrington."

"Angelica, there is no way I am going to get involved in your little plan," Susie said, in a lowered tone. "It's cruel and vindictive."

Angelica only waved a hand and made a raspberry sound. "You can be all "goody-goody" all you want, Carmichael, and don't help me. I can do this on my own, 'kay?"

"It's your funeral," Susie shrugged, taking a sip. "Just know that you could possibly destroy a life in the process."

"Oh, puh-leeze, Susie!" Angelica drawled out, rolling her eyes. "You have a problem with Merrington, too, you know? Remember the first day of school? French class? The thing at study hall?"

Susie gritted her teeth at the memory. "I hoped you wouldn't bring that up, Angelica." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Look, I hate that rich, snooty jerk-off. I admit it. However, I will not stoop to his level. I will not lower my self-worth by some hair-brained plan of yours."

Angelica shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

_*Yay! I updated. Let me know what you think. :)*_


End file.
